Vibrant
by NebStorm
Summary: Ricky White hadn't led the best life. Not with having to go through so many adoptive parents, his power to vibrate molecules, and the fact that no matter who he's with, he's being used just for his powers. Even through all that, he tries his best to keep a smile on his face earning him the name Vibrant.
1. Chapter 1 Openning a Locker

**Neb: I do not own X Men Evolution**

 **Silver Wolf: Weren't you doing my story**

 **Neb: I decided to make another mutant, though I will continue your story. Your story will be based on what happens after Season 4. Vibrants story will start at Season 1 kk.  
**

 **Silver Wolf: Alright then.**

 **Vibrant: Bro, are you going to say Bub! :)  
**

 **Silver Wolf: I am not Wolverine!**

 **Vibrant: Your him minus the claws, wait, why are you a wolf if you don't have claws.**

 **Silver Wolf:...**

 **Neb: On with the story, it all started at Barkwood High.**

"January 31 the millennium year 2000, I'm Ricky White and I'm surviving yet another day in this place known as school," a man with black long hair, blue eyes, two long scars across his cheek, and a smile that caused girls to stare at him as he walked by. He was Caucasian and six feet tall and he wore a brown leather jacket, a plain white t shirt, blue jeans, and brown leather boots. "Had a little set back cause of family issues, but the school aloud me to continue courses hear so long as I start at where I left off sophomore year."

"I thought your name was Ricky Powers," a girl laughed as she walked by.

"Not anymore, got my name changed yesterday," Ricky responded with a grin before turning back to the camera. "It's true, I have family issues being adopted three times, but so long as I keep that smile on my face life can't get to me." He smiled at two girls who walked by and they responded by giggling. He overheard their conversation about his long flowing hair and he grinned.

"Look whose finally back in school," a man yelled waving to him. He turned to see his social studies teacher.

"Whelp, gotta go, stuff to do." He shut off his camera and then headed to his teacher.

"Hey kid, how you holding up," the teacher asked.

"Same as always, happier now that I've changed my last name."

"I know what your dad did was wrong, but that doesn't mean change who you are."

"You don't get it, changing who I am is very much like me. This guy is the third dad that I've had and he was no different from the others, they always wanted something out of me. Well my first dad just wanted me dead, but still." The teacher gave him a look of pity, but Ricky just smiled back and walked past him. Growing up was tough, especially with his ability, that very power was the reason why he never held onto a set of parents. He had a little sister who loved him from his first set of parents and a pair of twin boys as his brothers for his second set, but the third set only wanted one son and he was to much for them. Well the dad saw a way to make a quick buck, but that jerk is behind bars, he now has a new last name, he got approval from the judge to change his last name and live on his own being his third mother was not capable of being a parent. When he got inside the school he tried to open his locker, but it wouldn't budge.

"Having trouble with your locker combination Ricky," a guy laughed with two girls standing behind him giggling. He glared at the boy and recognized him as David Smith a guy who just loved messing with him when they were freshmen. The difference now was that David was a senior and he was still a sophomore. He decided to ignore him and work on opening his locker. The jerk messed with his locker combination while he was away, whatever, he can just open the lock anyway. The boy walked off laughing as the two girls followed behind him and when the coast was clear Ricky decided it was safe. He grabbed hold of the lock and held it in his hand for a second. He could feel it, the vibrations from within the lock. The molecules from within it stuck up against each other, but still moving. His hand began to vibrate faster and faster until the lock came loose and he was able to get in.

"At least I learned one fancy trick from the useless old man."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I've located a mutant," a man spoke from the shadows. A blue woman turned around and smiled. "His name is Ricky White and he has an ability that will prove useful to the Brotherhood."

"Of course Magneto, I will find him right away," the blue woman replied as she walked out of her office door and she transformed into another woman.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Professor, did you detect someone," a guy with sunglasses asked.

"Yes, Cerebro has picked up on a mutant life form in Maple City," a man in a wheel chair responded.

"Time to fly then," the sunglasses guy replied before running off with a red head girl.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Ricky, can I like talk to you," a girl with blonde hair tied into pigtail and a blue cheerleader outfit spoke up. It was Lilly one of the two girls who was friends with David.

"Lilly, what's up," he smiled as he decided to walk with her, if only for his amusement.

"I saw what you did," she spoke up. His smile almost left his face, but he kept it up. "How did you move your hand so fast, it was like it was vibrating and fast enough to break your lock.

"My lock isn't broken, check it yourself," he smiled knowing he won.

"Of course it's not cause you did the vibrating thing again and fixed it. Look, you know this school has security cameras and one peep from me and they'll check them." She got him there. If he didn't think of something quick he was going to get expelled or worse, persecuted as a freak. "Don't be ashamed, I think it's cool and better yet, I think we can make some dough off of an ability like that."

"What, sick of being one of David's background crew," he spat. She became furious and got up in his face.

"One, he's the captain of the Football team and if I don't pretend to be some stereotypical nut then I'll have rumors spread about me faster then a blink of an eye. Cheerleaders are vicious when they want to be."

"I see, forgive me for being insensitive of your situation," he smiled.

"My god, your so Vibrant, I'll call you that from now on," she laughed. "Come on, we're just going to fill our pockets with money, you need it anyway if you plan on living by yourself without your step mommy trying to collect her son." Ricky stopped smiling for a minute thinking over his situation. She was right, even with his part time job as a pizza guy, he can't make enough money to live on his own and he didn't want any of his families clamming him as their own again.

"I don't know, let me think about it," he responded.

"Looks like you already did, just come with me and I won't tell a soul about your... ability," she explained.

"Fine, I'll help you," he sighed.

"Oh, where is that cheerful smile," she cued. "Carry my books for me," she smiled. He did his best to smile back and carried her books, he'll just have to do what she says for a little bit...


	2. Chapter 2 Pick a Side

**Neb: I do not own X Men Evolution**

Ricky and Lilly were both at their High school's football game, Lilly had about ten minutes before she had to go out and cheer with her other team members.

"Well, our School certainly likes to keep their funds safe," Ricky spoke up as he saw the food stand. The front was covered with clear glass with three opening where people buy their snacks. The rest of it's perimeter was stone and long enough to have two bathrooms and an exit door for the people who manage the registers for snacks. Each door had a camera nearby to keep eyes out for misbehaving students.

"Yea, our school just loves adding more security," Lilly responded. She looked at her watch and grunted. "Watch the game for now and let the money fill up, the Camera's I rigged to turn off during halftime, after that, you handle getting the cash," she grinned.

"You seem to be good with tech for a Cheerleader," Ricky observed with a smile.

"Yea, my mom wants me to be Ms. Perfect all the time, so looks and brains, anyways after you get the money we can ditch all our parents and live like a king and queen."

"I know our high school is big enough for eight hundred + students and we'll make a lot of money, but I don't think that'll settle it for being a King and a Queen," Ricky responded.

"So we'll have to rob a few more places then that, but by the end of it all, no one will know your secret and we won't have to deal with over protective annoying parents," she growled.

"Yours are over protective, mine are just terrible," Ricky smiled.

"Whatever, bottom line is you fill my pockets with cash and I keep you safe," she responded.

"Lilly, we need you over here," a red headed cheerleader pointed out.

"Coming girlfriend," she responded cheerfully. When the girl turned around to get to her team Lilly shuttered and then followed after her.

"She is just too hard to predict," he smiled before heading for the stands. "So all I have to do is wait and then what, how will I get past the people who want to buy food or the cashiers. I have more to worry about then just Cameras." He sat down and stared at the Cheerleaders who were practicing their drill.

"Pretty hot man," a guy spoke up causing him to turn his head to him. The guy had... blue hair and it didn't look dyed at all either.

"Is your hair blue for real," Ricky asked.

"Most people I vould tell no, but you're just like me, so I'll tell you that this is all natural baby," grinned the blue haired guy.

"Just like me," he responded. A girl with brown hair stood in front of him and looked around to see if anyone was watching and then she winked before fazing her hand through the stands.

"What the hell," he responded as he fell back on the bleachers.

"Smooth move Ricky," one guy laughed in the background.

"Who was that," the blue haired boy asked.

"Nobody, just some jerk from math class," Ricky responded. "So what, you have powers, doesn't mean your exactly like me."

"You feel as if your alone and no one understands you, you want the curse removed, so you can be like everyone else," the brown hair girl pointed out.

"Who are you guys," he asked.

"I'm Kitty and this is Kurt," she smiled. He smiled back causing looks of triumph to appear on their faces.

"Oh, almost had me, but you have no Idea what it's like to be me," he explained. "My life wasn't just people pointing and laughing at some freak or fear of that happening, it was violent and the only way I got something close to love and appreciation is when I used my powers to take things for my adoptive family."

"Oh yea, well I was being used for my abilities the first day I got them also," Kitty spoke up. "Lance like totally tried to use me to sell answers to a test."

"I don't know who this Lance is," he responded. "Now if you don't mind, I have a game to watch." Kitty and Kurt both stared at him and then left. After they got into a private area Kurt teleported them back to the area they left Jean and Scott, so they can recruit him instead. Kurt looked over and saw a brown haired guy sitting back against the wall with a toothpick in his mouth and gawked. "Speaking of die devil, das ist Lance!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey man," a guy with sunglasses spoke up as he sat next to Ricky. It was almost half time and Rocky was still wondering if there was a bigger plan behind this. Ricky rolled his eyes knowing he was obviously a mutant also, who wears sunglasses in the middle of the night. "Names, Scott Summers and boy do I have a preposition for you, join Professor Xavier's institute for gifted mutants and you'll get plenty of training on how to use your powers better."

"Unless if your training me on how to get rid of you forget it," Ricky smiled causing the sun glasses guy to grunt.

"What's your problem," Scott growled.

"I'm sorry, you obviously had been working on your sales pitch and I shouldn't be so rude, it's actually unlike me to behave this way, but I'm in the middle of something right now and if you don't back off, I'll be in serious trouble," he grinned.

"If your in trouble, you shouldn't smile about it," Scott responded.

"Yea, that's why my nickname's vibrant," Ricky responded.

"Vibrant, that' such a cool name, care to let me sit with you for a bit," a girl with black long hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes spoke up from the stands behind them. "You don't want to sit with this lame glasses guy and talk about weird things like mutants." Scott backed off not realizing someone was listening to them. As much as he wanted to push forward, it would be unsafe to talk near someone who wasn't like them. "Vibrant, your so awesome," she smiled as she leaned against him. He decided not to make a scene, so he went with it. He looked over at the Cheerleaders again and saw Lilly waving to him before falling off of the pyramid the Cheerleaders made. She started screaming in agony afterwards causing the coach and several other people to run to her.

 _"I get it now,"_ Ricky realized. He got up while the girl who was with him was distracted and ran towards the snack stand. "A Cheerleader's been injured," he yelled towards them causing them to drop what they were doing and they ran out of the place. One of them looked like a goth girl and she was smiling cause she wanted to see the sunny girl hurt. The other guy, he had no Idea why he ran out, but he did. Vibrant ran to the door and used his vibrating hand to brake the lock on it and then swung it open.

"Hold it right there," a red head girl yelled.

"Busted," he grunted. He half expected it to be the red headed cheerleader who called Lilly to practice, but it was a taller girl. He looked and saw Summers and the other two mutants run to her aid.

"You can't take us all, so how about you drop what your doing and leave," the red head girl yelled. Who did she think she is acting all high and mighty.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on letting you ruin my life," he smiled before balling his hand into a fist.

"Just go take the money man," a brown haired guy laughed as he walked by.

"Lance," Kitty shouted.

"The one and only," he replied with a smirk on his face. "Go grab the money man, I'll hold them off."

"Thanks," Vibrant replied before turning around and seeing the tanned skin girl who was leaning on him standing in front of him. She turned into a blue lady with red hair and smirked at the other mutants.

"You could steel the money and wined up in prison like your third father, or you could come work for the brotherhood and we can make your Cheerleader predicament disappear," she grinned. "What do you say Vibrant, come work with us and show the world that we are the evolved ones."

"I apreciate your help, but I don't need anyone, I just got back in school and I don't want to mess this up," he replied with a smile.

"You will mess this up if you take that money, please don't do this Ricky," Scott pointed out.

"You can valk avay from dis," Kurt added.

"I suppose your right, but.."

"Think Vibrant, they aren't giving you options, but we are, who is in the right on this really," the blue skin lady pointed out.

"I've had enough of you," Jean yelled as she leviatated a nearby bench and sent it at the blue Skin lady who dodged it.

"Rogue, Toad, Avalanche, handle these brats while I talk to him," the blue skin lady decided. Avalanche and a man who was jumping like a frog went for Kurt and Scott and this one girl came out of the middle of nowhere and touched Kitty and Jean knocking them out.

"Woah," he gawked.

"With proper training you can use your powers for more then breaking locks, you can prove to be a better asset and it won't be for powerless humans to use you." He thought for a minute and then nodded before walking into the snack place. "I'll join you guys, just let me handle getting the Cheerleader off my back first," he decided. The blue lady smiled before turning into a crow and flying off.


	3. Chapter 3 Unlocking More Power

**Neb: I do not own X Men Evolution**

Ricky woke up in his bed with a smile on his face. He wasn't sure if he made the right choice with the brotherhood, but the people he lived with had one thing different then the Xmen, they were honest about who they were. Even if that honesty hurts someone, they still are honest. His cheerleader problems are fixed for now also, she got mad when he handed her all the money and told her that they were even. She got plenty to move on with her life, so he had no idea what her problem was... oh well. Ricky walked out his room and headed to the bathroom where he saw Rogue walking out of.

"Hey Rogue, hows it going," he smiled.

"Bite meh," she yelled.

"Hostile," he responded with his smile still on his face. "If you don't like mornings just say so." Rogue just stomped away in a hurry and headed out for school.

"Don't mind her, she just has issues," Avalanche explained as he walked in the bathroom.

"We all have issues though," Vibrant responded.

"Never said we didn't," Avalanche replied. "Here are the types of mutants. There are you, me and the rest of the guys who know we're dangerous, but don't care and there are people like Jean Grey who just get whatever they want and don't suffer consequences."

"I hate people like that," Vibrant grinned.

"Same, anyways there are also the mutants who are afraid there powers are going to blow up in everyone's faces like Rogue," Avalanche explained.

"I see cause her power is..."

"Touch anyone and they get sent in a coma and she receives their memories and abilities," Avalanche informed.

"Ah I see," Vibrant smiled. "Well I'm not the only one who's had a tough life."

"So what, don't be one of those people who whine about who they are," Avalanche responded. "Just go with the flow and break a few things along the way." Avalanche grinned after that and then closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Yea, go with the flow," Vibrant repeated before realizing what just happened. "Hey, I was going to use the bathroom next."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ricky was out on the lawn later that day with Toad and Mystique preparing for training.

"So how do we go about this learning process ma'am," Vibrant asked.

"First tell me what it is you feel when using your powers," Mystique responded.

"I feel the particles around me, the particles that make me, the particles that make you all of it," Vibrant responded. "I can feel Avalanche laying on the couch inside and I can feel Rogue at school."

"Avalanche, go to school," Mystique yelled in the house.

"Why do they get to stay behind," Avalanche whined.

"When your living under my roof you do as I say, now go!" Avalanche grumbled and then headed to the high school. "Knowing where people are was no doubt a trick you learned when you were in the stealing business."

"Yea, my second and third dads definitely."

"So why am I here," Toad wondered.

"Target practice, your the toughest one to get until the new guys shows up."

"Another new guy, lucky us," Vibrant smiled.

"quit smiling and stay focused," Mystique growled.

"Yes ma'am," Vibrant responded still with his smile as he turned to Mystique and Toad.

"You don't need him as a target, you need someone faster," a boy laughed as he ran by really fast and smacked Vibrant across the back of the head.

"What the heck was that for," Vibrant yelled.

"Not very vibrant now are you," the boy laughed. He had white hair and he pissed Vibrant off.

"Quicksilver, I heard you were coming, but I didn't think you'd be hear so soon," Mystique smiled.

"Well I can't stand keeping people waiting, so I went ahead of my bus if you know what I mean," he laughed.

"Quicksilver, pleasure to meat you," Vibrant smiled regaining his composure.

"Yea, and who are you suppose to be," Quicksilver responded with a grin as he ran around him a little more. "Remember while we're working together that I'm the star athlete got it."

"I don't care about that," Vibrant responded. Quicksilver ran by him again and smacked him again and then did the same to Toad who grumbled after that.

"Watch it man," Toad yelled.

"If you do that again," Vibrant began before getting hit again.

"What, you can't do anything cause I'm too fast for you," Quicksilver laughed before Vibrant swung a punch which he dodged. "Nope!"

Quicksilver was running around and dodging everything Toad and Vibrant tried until Mystique had enough.

"Enough Quicksilver, your presence is becoming a nuisance to the Brotherhood!"

"Come on blue, this is much better training for these losers," Quicksilver grinned before he froze and lifted in midair. Vibrant wasn't smiling anymore, he was pissed and he was grinding his teeth together as he lifted his arm in the air and Quicksilver lifted along with it.

"Woah, what's going on with him," Toad yelled. What Vibrant saw and felt were particles shooting back and forth shaping out Quicksilvers body. What Toad saw was Quicksilver floating the air vibrating fast as he remained frozen.

"Vibrant, put him down," Mystique yelled. Quicksilver dropped to the ground and Vibrant ran off to school after that.

"I think that's enough for today," Vibrant shouted back.

"What the heck was that," Toad asked.

"I believe that was his X gene growing stronger," Mystique responded with a grin. "No one will stand against the Brotherhood with him on our side."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vibrant walked down his new school's hallway as he starred at his hand that was shaking. "I guess there are side effects to using my power like that." He kept his hand hidden in his coat pocket to keep people from seeing it. "Just relax Ricky, this is just a small situation, it will go away... I think."

"What are you talkin to yourself for," Rogue asked as she walked in front of him.

"Rogue what a pleasant surprise," Vibrant smiled before turning around and being grabbed by Scott. "Summers let me go please."

"I saw you using your power Vibrant, don't cause trouble or else," Scott growled.

"Summers relax," he responded before pushing him off with his hand that wasn't vibrating. "Or I'll make you," he grinned as he raised it in the air preparing to punch him out.

"Knock it off Ricky," Rogue demanded as she grabbed his arm to pull it down. Vibrant smiled again and turned around only to have his hand accidentally touch Rogue's face.

"Ahhhh," Ricky yelled before passing out. Rogue grabbed onto her head as his ability and memories flew through her. When she opened her eyes she saw a man with a shotgun pointed at her face.

"Boy, I should have known keeping you would be trouble," the man yelled before she shook her head and saw no man was there. She looked over at Ricky who was passed out on the floor with Summers and three other students aiding him. After that she took off in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner with a Rogue

**Neb: I do not own X Men Evolution**

"Ow my head, what the hell happened," Ricky wondered as he woke up in the clinic room.

"Rogue's powers, I told you about that before," Avalanche replied as he laid back on a chair.

"Did you wait this whole time for me, I'm touched," Vibrant smiled.

"Yea right, more like used you as an excuse to ditch class," Avalanche laughed.

"Glad to see your up Vibrant," Mystique spoke up as she entered the room in her principle form. "They wanted you to be in the hospital, but I knew it wasn't that serious."

"Where is Rogue," Vibrant asked.

"She is dealing with your memories right now, apparently you've seen a lot of action as a kid," she explained.

"Yea, well have you ever had your parents stick a Shotgun in your face," Vibrant replied.

"Of course I have, it happened alot to older generations of mutants and it was rare to the younger ones," Mystique explained.

"Rare to us, no my life was pretty rough also, my parents couldn't stand me," Avalanche laughed.

"They didn't shoot at you or force you to use your powers to break into places," Vibrant spoke up. Avalanche stayed quite after that until Mystique became angry.

"I thought you were suppose to be in class, get out!" Avalanche booked it out of the room.

"Now you head to class to and if anyone asks, that was normal for you and you forgot to take vitamins that help prevent that."

"Alright then, thanks for the talk," Vibrant smiled. He got out of bed and headed for his next class until he saw Rogue outside waiting for him. "Rogue, pleasant day isn't it."

"Your nuts to beh smiling at meh now after what ah did," she responded. "Summers it the one you should be smiling at, he helped you when you were knocked out."

"I know, what a shift in character for him, do you have a thing for him by the way," Vibrant asked.

"Ah don't have anything for Summers," she growled.

"Excellent, then lets get a bite to eat after school, just you and me," he smiled.

"Why would you want to do that," she asked suspiciously.

"Cause you know everything about me and I hardly know anything about you silly," he smiled.

"Stop smiling at everything, that's so weird," she responded.

"I know, I'm a weird person, but just put up with it for one burger," he asked.

"Fine, just one and that's it," she decided.

"Excellent, can't wait," he smiled causing her to get angry.

"Stop smiling!"

"I can't it's the only comfort I have left in life," he grinned before walking into class.

"Ricky, are you OK," one of the girls in the room asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just forgot to take some vitamins."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day Rogue and Ricky had both spent the day at a burger shop out of town. The reason why it was out of town was so the other Brotherhood members wouldn't drop by and make fun of them.

"So Rogue, what kind of music do you listen to," Vibrant asked.

"Rock, Metal, a few other genres I wouldn't say in public," she replied while drinking a chocolate milk shake. "What is yours?"

"I like some songs from metal, not a whole lot. Rock yes, but I've always been more of a Jazz fan."

"Jazz? Really?"

"Why, Jazz isn't so bad," he smiled.

"A lot of people are into more pop music," she replied.

"I'm not most people," he grinned. "I do like pop, but Jazz is my jam."

"Different from the crowd, Ricky you surprise me."

"How so?"

"Well after everything in your life you put up with, you're actually listening to music and try to act normal, how do you do it," she asked.

"My second dad taught me how to get over things like that, he said that the past was trivial and we just have to keep moving forward with a smile on our faces." Ricky smiled to himself and then looked up at Rogue. "He then abandoned me after the biggest heist we were going to pull on a museum. I felt devastated as I waited at the foster home once more, but then it clicked. He did teach me what I should do when he abandons me, so I kept that smile on my face."

"Great story then, I'm sorry about what happened to you," Rogue smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just happy someone who seen what I've seen helped me deal with it, even if it was from a memory snatching ability," Ricky grinned. "I'll pay for this dinner,and next time you want to have something to eat, I'll be waiting."

"Ah'd like that," Rogue smiled. Ricky grinned again when he though he was suppose to lean in closer and kiss her, but then he stopped when he realized what that would do. "Ah new you couldn't possibly understand how ah feel, no one does," She cried before running out of the burger shop.

"Rogue wait, I'm sorry, I forgot," Ricky yelled after her. "Dammit!" Vibrant got up and saw her drive off in the car back to the Brotherhood house. "Well, looks like I'm walking." As he began walking home he came to realization. "I don't understand her, she understands me cause she seen what I've been through but our pains are different, she's closer to Summers actually with the power to hurt people they go near if they lose the glasses and gloves." He smiled as an Idea popped in his head. He turned towards a cat and smiled at it as it watched him. He knew it was Mystique, he could feel her following them as soon as they got in the car and left. He wasn't sure why she was spying on them, but he didn't care. "I have an Idea," he said to the cat. "One that will get the leader of the X men on our side."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vibrant sat in front of a fire place watching it as Mystique walked in the room. It was around twelve when he finally got home and she had her eyebrow raised questioningly at him.

"How do we get the leader on our side," she asked.

"Romance between two people with similar scenarios should do it," he responded as he stared at the fire. He felt the particles that moved from withing the fire, bouncing around faster and faster as the flames flickered. He lifted his hand in the air and felt the particles above it. He began making them vibrate and then move back and forth faster and faster until fire was over top of his hand. He kept the fire in the air above his hand so he wouldn't get burned.

"Your powers are growing," she responded.

"Yea, who would have thought," he smiled. "When Summers is on our side, the moral of the X men will lower and Rogue gets to be happy, he gets to be happy, they get to be miserable and the Brotherhood wins."


	5. Chapter 5 How to bag a Leader

**Neb: Sorry for the long wait and I mean long, I have no excuses. Where I left off was Vibrant joined the Brotherhood, now his goal is to get Summers to fall in love with Rogue, so the brotherhood will have nuclear eyes on their side and Xmen will seize to exist without their leader.**

 **Vibrant: I'm back everyone and he doesn't even own X-men Evolution or any X-men story for that matter.**

 **Neb: Enjoy the fanfic**

"So we do this as we rehearsed," Vibrant smiled as he saw two people in the hallway along with Rogue, the Brotherhood, Scott and Jean.

"I got this," Quicksilver grinned. He ran by one of the students who was in his locker and knocked Rogue into him. The boy collapsed and Rogue fell back as the boys memories ran through her head. She got up and ran off. The other student stared in fear at the situation and Vibrant walked next to her.

"Never stick your head to deep in your locker and bad incidents like this wont happen am I right," he smiled. She smiled back at him and nodded in relief that their was a logical explanation behind this. The guy must have bumped his head. She ran off a different direction and Vibrant walked over to Scott and Jean who was frowning at him.

"We know your fast friend did this," Jean growled.

"What, it was him," Ricky played off innocently. "Boy needs to watch where he is going. I'll personally make sure he apologizes to Rogue." The two of them stared at Ricky for a bit and then decided to walk by him.

"Wait a minute," Ricky smiled. "Maybe one of you should go talk to Rogue about it, after all us Brotherhood men are too dumb to think of the right comforting words right?"

"What's your game," Scott growled.

"No game, I'm just asking for help," he explained. "After all we need a guy who understands what it's like to almost completely lose your ability to sense something. You have to look through sunglasses. She has to feel through gloves. Your our only hope."

"I'll go talk to her," Jean decided. Vibrant almost lost the smile on his face. Almost.

"Yea and read her mind, that worked so well with Kitty," he grinned. "She ran off right." Jean was ready to fight, but Scott put his arm in front of her.

"I'll go talk to her," Scott decided before leaving. When he left Jean looked at Ricky who was smiling.

"Too bad, and I thought you two were going to make it into being a couple."

"Burn," Toad laughed and high fived him.

"What are you planning?"

"Read my mind," he grinned and she squinted at him.

"Oh no, Scott," she yelled before trying to run past them.

"Stop right there," Ricky grinned as he waved his hand and kept her from moving. He body was shaking as every particle in her body was vibrating.

"Nice one Vibrant," Toad laughed.

"Don't remind me you can do that," Quicksilver shook.

"Gentlemen, and now we watch the show, if Rogue doesn't fill her part, we have Avalanche and Blob handle Summers."

"You are a devious man Vibrant," Quicksilver grinned.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, I know how you feel," Scott explained. He sat with Rogue at the gymnasium bleachers.

"No, ya don't," she sobbed. "Do you even know what it's like ta never touch someone, ta never hold someone."

"I know what it's like to get detention a hundred times cause I wouldn't take my sunglasses off in class," Scott smiled. "Look, we have more in common then you think."

"You can still see, ah'd trade barely seeing in the dark for being able to feel any day," she growled.

"You say that now, but had our positions been reversed I'm sure like me you'd think having a nuclear bomb behind you sunglasses would make you feel just as frightened. As soon as these glasses fall off my mistake a lot of people can get hurt. When the world learns to except us for who we are I can't go around wearing those visors that control my powers."

"Oh Scott, ah'm sorry for what ah sad," Rogue smiled.

"It's ok Rogue," Scott smiled.

"Seal it with a kiss," Blob wispered.

"She can't do that man, haven't you been listening," Avalanche growled under his breath.

"Oh right," Blob realized.

"How's Summers doing so far," Vibrant asked as he sat next to those two with Popcorn. Qucksilver ran right next to them and sat down.

"Where is the red head," Avalanche asked.

"With the Toad," Vibrant smiled.

"You smile way too much man," Avalanche growled.

"Hence the name, buddy," he laughed. "Wait what happened. Summers is leaving, Rogue is still sad, dammit!" Vibrant nodded at Avalanche and Blob and they went after Scott.

"Rogue, don't you remember the deal," Vibrant growled.

"Ah tried, but we don't understand each other that much."

"You have an abillity that makes you understand him, go bump into him by accident."

"No, the deal is off," she growled. Vibrant rubbed the sides of his head and then nodded.

"You two need more time obviously," Vibrant smiled. "We'll get back to that later though." Toad flew through the door as Jean walked in angry. Vibrant flew in the air.

"Let's see how you like it," Jean growled.

"Ok, let's not do something we'll regret," he smiled before creating a fireball in his hand by moving the particles in air. He threw the fireball at Jean, but she just stopped it and then put it out in an instant.

"Crap," he responded before getting thrown out a window into a garbage can. Quicksilver soon followed and the garbage can closed on them.

"Your plans stink," Quicksilver growled.

"Wow, you came up with that one yourself," Vibrant smirked.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rogue ran over to where Scott was fighting Blob and Avalanche and she grabbed the both of them and knocked them out. She then smiled at Scott who smiled back before she walked off.

"I hate it when she does that," Avalanche grumbled before passing out.

"Scott, are you alright," Jean asked as she ran over.

"Yea, I'm fine," Scott smiled. Jean looked at him and then grunted.

"You fell for her didn't you!"

"No Jean, wait, Jean!" Scott followed Jean out the door as the bell rang signalling school was over.


	6. Chapter 6 Stop It

**Neb: I do not own X Men Evolution.  
**

* * *

Vibrant walked out of the shower and screamed as he saw the blue woman Mystique in his bedroom. "Ahhhhhhhh, what are you doing here!"

"He wants to see you," she replied before walking out. Good thing he was wearing a towel.

"Come back anytime," he smiled... "Wait what am I saying, Knock First!" He slammed his door and sighed before looking at two pictures hung on his wall. One was of him and his biological little sister while the other was of his two brother from his second home. He started dressing himself in his usual plain white t-shirt and jeans. Come to think of it, everyone wore the same thing everyday. Style is style he guessed, not everyone can shape shift like his landlord or landlady, or whatever. "So who is he," he wondered as he walked over to Mystique's room where he saw the door opened by itself.

"Come in," he heard a man speak up. Vibrant was scared to, really scared to, but he followed instructions. "Sit down." Vibrant did as he was instructed and saw Mystique hanging by the doorway where she locked it.

"Wait a minute, what's going on he-"

"I hear your powers are growing," the man interrupted.

"Yea, so what?"

"I've been looking for someone of your abilities, at first you were a lock picker, but now... Evolution is occurring."

"Evolution?"

"Yes, Vibrant is it."

"Yes sir, but I also go by Ricky."

"We will have no need for their names," the man stated.

"Their?"

"The humans, we are the superior race, the evolution of humanity that will bring them down. Did they not torment you, always want something from you?"

"Yea, but that's what people do."

"Exactly, I want to remove that! Human kind can no longer take advantage of us or cast us aside with loathe, for we are the ones to replace them. We are the top of the food chain."

"Right, I understand," Vibrant smiled regaining his composure.

"Excellent, however there is a test, one that will open up to you later on," the man explained.

"Who are you?"

"He is called Magneto, he is our leader," Mystique explained.

"The Magneto that I've heard quite a bit about from the others, I am honored."

"The pleasure is mine," the man replied before exiting through the window and flying away.

"Don't get cocky cause he took an interest in you," Mystique growled.

"Never ma'am," Vibrant smiled.

"Then knock off this whole bringing the X-men leader to our side. Summers isn't right for Rogue and I can prove it to her."

"Whatever you say ma'am, I'm not here to contradict you," Vibrant explained. "Don't do anything that will make her join the other side though."

"Don't worry after a talk with me, she'll want nothing more then the destruction of the X-men."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mystique's plan was to get Rogue to hate Scott more by going on a field trip with him, but in the end Rogue had found out Mystique had been lying to her and joined the X-men. Vibrant wasn't happy with her new development, but like all things that happen to him, he smiles and shrugs it off.

"The day of change will come," Vibrant muttered to himself.

"Hey scar face heads up," a football player yelled as a football hit him in the head.

"Ow!"

"Loser," the man laughed and high fived his friends.

"One day they will all perish," he grinned before walking off. He turned his head to see Rogue talking to Scott and Jean. He started walking towards them, maybe it was to make a smart ass comment or maybe he wanted to be friendly with his fellow mutants. After all the new world Magneto talks about includes them. Suddenly Vibrant fell to the ground.

"Are you OK," a student asked.

"I'm fine," he smiled before stumbling again. He felt his insides shaking, like he was using his ability on himself. "Stop it, stop it!" He could see the X-men running over to him to see if he was OK.

"Ricky, are you OK," Rogue asked but Ricky didn't respond. He saw however a familiar face carrying a shotgun pointed directly at him. He saw a girl fall off of a swing set and stay floating in the air until she passed out. He saw himself as a younger kid crying as he was pulled away by child services as his mother was screaming monster at him while she was taken away by the police. He saw the man with the Shotgun, his dad being pulled into an ambulance.

"Stop it!"


	7. Chapter 7 Reunite

**Neb: I don't own X-men, I was about to drop this story, but then I realised that I actually have a bit of a following on this one. A bit isn't none, and I hope to entertain as many people who enjoy my work despite how few of you there are reading this fic. So here is the next chapter. Ricky A.K.A Vibrant is in the hospital.  
**

Ricky looked up and saw a red flash in front of his eyes. The light was blinding, but behind it, he saw a red doe with wings that's eyes glowed blue. "W-what are you?" Ricky ran towards it and the doe vanished in front of him revealing a young red headed girl. "S-sister?" He reaches over to grab her, but she back away in an instant and vanished. "Sister I'm sorry!" What in the world is going on?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ricky woke up in a hospital bed shaking and drenched in sweat. He looked at his hand which was vibrating faster and faster until he saw an old woman walk down the hallway carrying incense. Ricky coughed for a second and realized his hand had stopped. "Oh thank god," he grunted before walking out of the room. He looked down the hallway and saw a note was stuck to his door. He grabbed it and grinned before pocketing it. "Time to check out of this hospital."

"Before you do, can we have a word," a man spoke up behind him. Vibrant turned around and saw a bald man in a wheelchair accompanied by a woman with white hair and a man with blue pointy hair.

"Who are you guys?"

"I am the Professor of the institute for special children. These are my companions Logan and Ororo."

"The X-Men teachers finally show their faces," he laughed. The professor stared at him for a second and then grunted.

"Don't follow Magneto's instructions, they will lead to more misery."

"You just went in my head," Vibrant frowned. "seems rude."

"This isn't a game kid, what was on that piece of paper," wolverine growled.

"Ask your professor, he pretty much just saw everything."

"I left alone what was personal to you," the Professor stated. "I do not wish to cause you harm."

"I'm done with you guys," Vibrant grinned. "Magneto gave me a mission."

"Recruiting a little girl to your cause is low, you know this," the Professor explained calmly.

"I have no room to judge the methods, I'm just a follower of a grander plan." Ricky exited the room and the Professor looked at Storm and Wolverine.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So I was picked because I have the kindest face," Ricky smiled as he straightened his bow tie. He was at a Middle School in North Carolina close to where he use to live. "Oh yeah, I grew up in Fayetteville," he remembered. He would always hang out by a fountain there as far as his memory went. He was a little kid last time he was here, then they moved further down south where his dad grew up. The most redneck trailer park anyone had ever seen. Ricky rang the doorbell, that was when it happened, a girl with tanned skin, red hair, and blue eyes like his own opened the door... "J-Jessica!"

"Big brother," she grinned as she grabbed a hold of him and hugged him. "I've been sending you messages in your dreams, but you never answered."

"The red deer with the white wings," he responded.

"Exactly," she grinned. "My protector spirit is what I call it." Vibrant turned around immediate and headed away from the apartment building. "Brother, come back, I missed you!"

"How can you? After what I did to you!" A tear fell down Ricky's cheek as he remembered his mother scream monster at him.


	8. Chapter 8 Sister

**Neb: I do not own X-men, Vibrant has run into his little sister. Will he recruit her to Magneto's side or will he refuse to follow the orders of the Brotherhood?  
**

"Brother, please come back," Jessica shouted.

"No, you don't understand!"

"I forgive you for using your powers on me, you tried to save me," she yelled and he continued walking down the road.

"I put you in a hospital, I put dad in a hospital!"

"Dad was trying to kill you and I was an accident," she cried. "I remember what happened!"

"What about mom, is she still in jail!"

"Sh-she had recovered from her so called disillusion at a psychiatric hospital," Jessica explained. "Big brother, she'd been released and tried to get me back, but my new parents had told her to leave and never come back."

"Don't you get it, before I got my powers... we were a normal family! Dad was nice, mom wasn't afraid of me, and you were my sister."

"I can still be your sister, didn't you come back, because we can be a family again! New parents, but same story." Ricky remembered his mission and grunted. Why did it have to be his little sister? Maybe he could recruit someone else, no recruit two people, or five people to there cause and tell Magneto to leave his sister out of the fight. Bring her to the new world they plan on making, but leave her out of the violence it would take in order to make that world.

"Jessica, you need to go back home and live your life away from me," he grunted. "I'm sorry sis, but bumping into you was a coincidence."

"Really, I don't believe that! I gave you messages, I called you to me!" She walked towards him and lifted her arms creating some energy field that shielded her. Ricky realized that the field was actually shaped like wings that came out of her back and formed around her. Over her head was a pair of antlers created from the same energy her wings were. "I can use it to protect people when I use the wings, and hurt objects and maybe even people when I use my antlers." Ricky stared at her in amazement. "I can also go into people's minds when they are asleep. I can be useful to you brother!" Did she already know what he was here for.

"Useful to me?"

"Don't play dumb, you could use me to help you break into places like you did with your other two dads. They turned you into a criminal, but that's ok, I will love you anyways brother." She didn't know, she just thought he had become a thug durring their time apart... well he did. Vibrant realised shaking her off wasn't going to work, so he gave his usual smile and she smiled back at him.

"So you've got new parents, mind if I stay for dinner."

"You've changed your mind?"

"You were right, me coming here wasn't a coincidence, I came here to see my little sister and got nervous."

"I new it," she grinned. He looked at her shielding as it disappeared. He could see the particles of the energy field and how they moved, he had already detected three weaknesses on her so called perfect defense.

"I'll stay with you guys for a night, just to see how my sister's parents are, but I'll have to leave afterwards, I have school to go to still."

"Sounds good, we can right to each other or better yet message each other on our computers. We'd be able to stay in touch despite being separated."

"I'd like that."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't think he's going for it," Quicksilver stated on a roof top. A big man with long hair and sharp teeth grunted. "What do we tell the old man, Sabertooth?"

"You don't need to tell me anything," Magneto stated as he flew down on the roof top. "Vibrant will understand his job after I had a talk with him."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The girl lives in Fayetteville North Carolina," the Professor stated as he took his helmet off. "Go to her and stop Ricky from recruiting her."

"You got it Professor," Storm responded. Wolverine and her ran out the door to their plane.


	9. Chapter 9 Family

**Neb: Sorry I've been gone for a long time, here is the next chapter and I don't own X Men**

Vibrant sat at the table across from his sister. He was nervous and had a right to be, the parents freaked as soon as he told them he was the older brother. He just used his warm smile however and diffused the situation. The father Patrick continued to eye at him nervously and the mother Lila coughed to break the tension in the room.

"So Ricky, how are things going with your new parents," she stated. Ricky looked up at her and then smiled.

"Great, my mother however always acts a little blue and papa is always out on business," he laughed. The sister laughed also to be polite, but Ricky knew he was the only one who got the joke. "I'm fine, I live in a good home with interesting people." The last part wasn't a lie, Mystique's home was actually pretty nice when Blob and Avalanche wasn't breaking stuff, and needless to say his group of friends were interesting, if not weird.

"Well I'm happy for you," the father finally smiled. "Everyone deserves a good life. I wouldn't know what I'd do if my daughter was taken from hers."

"Daddy," Jessica growled.

"I see the situation," Vibrant smiled. "Your afraid I'd come into your lives and ruin your family."

"W-well can you blame me, her mother came to this house to do the same thing," the father responded offended.

"No I don't blame you," Ricky chuckled. He started to feel Vibrant taking over once again. The feeling to be awful just for fun. "But why would you be afraid unless you think I can. Would it be that simple for me to take my sister? Are you really that terrible?"

"Excuse me!" The father stood up angrily now and Jessica grunted before running out of the kitchen. Ricky's eyes widened when he realized that wasn't what he should have done. Ricky ran out of the house after her and the father grabbed him by the arm and punched him in the face. "Leave my daughter alone you son of a bitch!" Vibrant was about to respond with his own attack when Patrick was grabbed by the back of his collar by Sabertooth and tossed against a street lamp.

"What, no," Ricky yelled. He felt Quicksilver run straight past him towards the house and he stopped him when he was inches away from pushing the mother.

"H-hey man, let go," Quicksilver yelled and Ricky used his power to hold Quicksilver in place. He saw Sabertooth move towards the dad and he moved his other arm to stop Sabertooth. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, he was hurting the brotherhood, but it felt better then letting them ruin his sisters life.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if you know how to stop," he explained to Sabertooth.

"Neither of us will," Quicksilver laughed. "I know you can't use your power forever, and I know you need people like us to even strike a hit on an opponent. Vibrant fired a ball of fire at Sabertooth sending him back. Lila grabbed a vase and hit Quicksilver upside the head with it knocking him unconscious. She then ran to her husband who was also knocked out. Vibrant saw a crow fly off and grunted when he remembered who that more than likely was. He looked at his hand witch was starting to vibrate, the indicator that he used his power too much.

"They are after your daughter," Vibrant grunted. "They want to use her to get to me, but I won't let that happen." Lila didn't know what to think, but she nodded and he smiled at her. "That was a lie, your daughter has gifts, and they want her for them. If I'm going to build a better relationship with my sisters family, I need to know you will do anything to protect her."

"Name it, I will do anything for her, I don't care if she's like you," Lila cried.

"Both of you just, take care of her... keep her as far away from other mutants as possible. They will only train her to fight others." With that Ricky ran in the direction of the crow, he knew Mistique was after his sister.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Up ahead he saw Mistique was fighting Storm and Wolverine, There was no way she would waist time with them unless if someone she trusted more to get the job done was after his sister. He grunted when he remembered the man in armor, their leader. He ran over to the fight and stopped all three of them with his powers. "Tell me where my sister is or I'll end all of you!"

"Sister," Storm responded sounding confused.

"Ungrateful brat," Mistique yelled. He lifted his hand creating a fireball and pointed it at Storm."

"Don't be a coward, fire it at me," Wolverine yelled and Vibrant did exactly that sending him flying back. He turned his head to the other two who were now terrified.

"Down the street to your right," Storm yelled. He released them from his ability and started walking down the rode. He felt his whole body shake for a second and grunted.

"Vibrant," Mistique yelled. "You know whose down there, he is more then a match for you and your weakened."

"I know," he grunted. "But she's my sister." He continued down the rode and saw Storm had stood up and Mistique flew off. He pointed his hand at storm and she lifter her arms in the air trying to let him know she wasn't a threat.

"I don't want to see your sister hurt, I know you care about her," Storm responded. "Let the X-Men help you." He starred at her and shook his head.

"I don't believe you," he replied and ran down the road where he heard sounds of explosions. He felt like his body was going numb as he continued to shake. Storm moved over to Wolverine to check on him.


	10. Chapter 10 The Brotherhood Boss

**Neb: Vibrant finds his way towards a battle between his little sister and Magneto, will he be able to defeat his own leader. Will he finally accept help from the X Men, Will Neb ever stop asking questions and just state that he does not own X Men Evolution, I don't by the way, find out on this chapter of X Men Evolution.  
**

Vibrant continued to run down the road and saw his sister was hiding behind a car as it lifted up in the air. "You don't have to be afraid young one, come and join me," the leader of the Brotherhood stated.

"Stay away from me, I don't like you," she yelled back at him as she released her energy field around herself. Magneto tossed the car at her and an explosion formed as she defended herself. Vibrant had ducked behind bushes hoping his boss wasn't going to levitate those also. Then again, it seems as though he's only targeting metal things... "Magneto, magnet, duh." He turned his head to his sister who was still standing luckily. She charged at Magneto to try and strike at him with her antlers, but Magneto just simply dodged her.

"You strike like a feral beast, you do not know anything about combat. I can teach you all of those things."

"Leave me alone," she screamed and squinted her eyes at him. He tapped his helmet and grinned at her who became frightened.

"Boss, leave my sister out of this," he yelled as he stepped towards the fight. Magneto looked at him and smiled as he waved his hand firing several light poles towards Vibrant. Vibrant fell back as his sister tackled into him dodging most of the attacks and blocking one of the poles with her wings.

"My defense is impenetrable," She grinned at Magneto who looked at his wrist and then back at them completely calm.

"Really, cause I found a weakness to your power."

"Liar," she screamed as she flew towards him with her wings to strike.

"A knight has to chose between his shield and sword when fighting," Magneto commented and sweat formed over Vibrants brow when he understood what he said." He fired a small steel ball at her, pegging her in the forehead where her antlers didn't cover her. "However, you're too young to use either of them effectively."

"Jessica," Vibrant shouted as he ran over to catch his sister. She was out cold when she laid in his arms.

"My boy Vibrant," Magneto smiled. "Did you think I would come to speak with you if I didn't think you had potential. She was nothing more then a test of loyalty and you failed me." Magneto waved his arm and steel beams were floating in the air around them.

"Boss, I will recruit dozens of mutants if you want," Vibrant tried to smile. "Leave my sister out of it, you know my charming personality will win them over." Magneto started to laugh at him and shook his head.

"Your personality is no more or less charming then that of the other brotherhood recruits. I have no doubt you have what it takes to win people over, but as soon as they get to know you, they will think of the entire Brotherhood as scum. You can bring people in, but it takes a cause or love to keep someone by your side. I have met with all of the other brotherhood mutants, they believe in our cause to make a new world, but your sister would have joined you for love." He waved his hand and two steel beams flew at him and his sister and Vibrant dodged the both of them. He tried to make a fireball to retaliate, but felt his hand shake instead.

"No, I don't want to break locks, I want to fight," Vibrant grunted as he tried to stop his hand from shaking. Magneto waved two more steal beams at them and Ricky chopped through one of them with his vibrating hand, but was knocked back by the other. He felt himself let go of his sister who laid on the road. Tears fell from Vibrant's eyes and he looked up angrily at Magneto. Magneto waved his hand once more and captured his sister with the broken steel beams.

"I win young Vibrant," he smiled. Vibrant lifted his hands and froze Magneto in the air with his powers like he did to the other mutants. He felt his insides beginning to shake like when he last over used his powers. Magneto struggled against the attack on his whole body. Vibrant fell to his knees as he continued his best to fight his former boss. He waved his hands at his sister who was trapped in a ball of steel and her particles faded through the ball releasing her. Ricky grinned for a second thinking he won, but coughed blood as his whole body rapidly started seizing. Magneto was released by Vibrant's attack and smiled until he looked down at the young boy.

"E-e-e-e-e- end t-t-t-t-t- it," Vibrant grunted. He saw his life flashing before his eyes, everything ever that happened to him good or bad. He's surprised he didn't turn out to be a whiny kid with all the stuff that happened to him. Magneto walked over to Vibrant as he laid there waiting for his death.

"I won't kill you Vibrant," Magneto smiled as he lifted the boy a metal ball floated down and grabbed a hold of Vibrant before pulling him inside. "You've proven your stronger then many of my subordinates after all. You just need more control of your powers. He looked over to his sister and sighed. "And your too weak for my cause. I'll let your sister stay with her inferior family, but I apologize that she won't be able to stay out of the war to come."


	11. Chapter 11 Evolution

**Neb: Magneto captures Vibrant, his sister is left back at home. Where did he take the young punk who loves to smile. Will the other brotherhood members get along fine without Ricky. After all he did come up with interesting strategies for them and prove he's one of the reasonable ones of them. Will his sister give up searching for him or will she take her search to the next level and join the X Men. Probably not, because Ricky told her family to keep her away from other mutants in order to prevent her from fighting. It's a nice thought though to consider her as a reoccurring character, but I'd rather let her work on her abilities first before tossing her into battle again, so we might not see her again for many chapters to come. Also, wow, I can't believe I've been working so much at this story after I left it alone for a long time, but I got some good reviews from two of my readers and I hope more of my viewers will fav, follow and give me feedback whether it's a simple good job or a critique on what I could have done better. But I talk too much, I do not own X Men, Enjoy the story.  
**

Vibrant coughed as he fell out of a tank. He looked around and grunted when he saw Jean, Rogue, and the woman who asked him to side with the X Men, he thinks she was called Storm. He moved his hand to release Rogue from her tank, but someone spoke up to stop him. "That wont be necessary Vibrant," a man spoke from the shadows. He turned his head to see Magneto standing there with the X Men professor with him. What was going on, and how long has he been here. He grunted as a tremor went through his body again, but he kept himself standing. "Your still feeling affects from our last battle I see."

"You've abducted them," Charles grunted. "Let them go!"

"Why them, why me," Vibrant responded.

"Because your worthy," Magneto smiled. "They each defeated an enemy."

"Toad got defeated twice, so he's not allowed," Quicksilver laughed. Vibrant shook his head to wake himself up and then grunted when he looked at his fellow Brotherhood mutants, Avalanche, Blob, and Quicksilver. He regained his composure and smiled in an attempt to hide his weakness.

"Dang it, and I liked Toad," Vibrant grinned.

"You liked him, but he stinks," Quicksilver laughed.

"Hey man, he is what he is," Vibrant chuckled. He turned his head to Magneto and the Professor. "So where is Summers, he couldn't have lost his fight." The door opened up and Scott walked in with a blonde guy who looked like he was going on vacation to the beach walking behind him. "So he came along to are side after all."

"Scott, what's going on," Charles growled.

"We're just here to listen, that's all," Scott responded.

"Are they listening," the professor responded pointing to the tanks and Scott gasped.

"Let them out," Scott yelled.

"I knew it," Vibrant laughed before coughing again. His powers were still attacking him somehow. He had to stay calm and breathe. "W-wait, let Rogue out, she can absorb my powers for a second to give me some time to breathe before I start seizing again."

"Seizing, what is he talking about," Scott spoke up.

"Wow, you must have it bad bro," the blonde guy responded. "Names Alex." He reached his hand out to shake Vibrant's hand, but Ricky's hand started shaking.

"Don't touch him," Scott yelled as he pulled the guy's hand away. "I don't know what is happening to you Ricky, but stop using your powers.

"I can't," Vibrant yelled. "I learned their were consequences to tapping into my powers too much, but your dumb friends, and my dumb friends forced me to."

"My bad," Quicksilver coughed...

"What did you do to him," Avalanche responded as he looked at Quicksilver.

"Nothing compared to what he and that woman did to me and Sabertooth." Magneto looked over and saw Charles was communicating with Scott's mind and waved him into a tube.

"Stop this," Scott yelled.

"Calm down bro, it's just a time out," the blonde responded.

"A brother," Ricky grinned and Scott growled at him. "Hilarious."

"Let him go," Scott growled.

"I will, but you have to trust me," Magneto smiled and Scott growled before walking off.

"I'll go after him, he needs time," Alex explained. He ran out after Scott and Vibrant grinned as Sabertooth walked in.

"I guess that's that on the winners," Vibrant smiled and then shook. Sabertooth growled at him and then Magneto waved his hand at Sabertooth to back him up.

"Ricky is a part of the new world, nothing personal shall come between you two," Magneto explained and Sabertooth nodded.

"Thank you for finding forgiveness," Vibrant laughed. "Our fight was circumstantial anyway right."

"Right," Sabertooth grunted. "Must have been." Magneto walked off to call Scott and Alex to them and the other just stared at eachother for a second.

"So do we feel nothing for Rogue anymore," Vibrant asked. "She was on our side."

"And then she betrayed us remember," Avalanche replied.

"That was totally Mistique's fault," Vibrant grunted.

"Yep," Blob, Avalanche, and Quicksilver agreed. They turned their heads to see Magneto leading the Summers brothers to a machine.

"Behold, the next step to mutant evolution," Magneto grinned.

"What is it," Scott asked.

"A genetic enhancer. Perhaps you have heard of the legendary gems of Cytorrak? They do exist, once believed to obtain mystical properties, these stones emit a distinctive radiation.

"H-hey, your going to nuke us," Alex responded now having second thoughts.

"I'm going to evolve you," Magneto grinned. "To finish your growth! No more pain Alex, and no more hiding behind that visor Scott. Your powers will be fully realized, giving you complete control."

"What about them," Scott responded looking to his friends. "I want them released."

"Drop it already Scott," Ricky chuckled and then grunted.

"Your pain will go away also Vibrant," Magneto smiled and hope filled Ricky's eyes. "Want them to see what I'm offering though. I won't force you to go through it Scott."

"Why don't you go in," Scott asked.

"I already have," he explained. "But to show what I have, Vibrant can prove his loyalty once more." He looked to Ricky who's eyes never left the machine as the door opened. "I was originally going to show you with Sabertooth, but Vibrant is in need of help." Ricky started walking towards the machine like a zombie as he realized his only hope, the reason he had been carrying on so long was because of this moment.

"Ricky," Scott spoke up.

"Vibrant," Ricky growled. "That is my real name now. Given to me by a human, but one who helped me realize my true potential."

"Do you really have to do this," Scott asked and Ricky's eyes became wet.

"It hurts Cyclops," Ricky explained. Scott looked at him and realized Ricky called him something other than Summers for once. For once his foe looks at him with understanding eyes. "I keep shaking, my body feels like an earthquake waiting to happen. I sense every particle around me with no control."

"Tell him why you want control," Magneto smiled.

"... I feel like my powers are trying to kill me." With that Ricky walked into the machine. When he walked in, he felt like all of the pain just stopped for a second, His body shifted once more, but he didn't feel it and then he could feel everything once more. All the particles in his body, all the particles all over the base. He felt his body vibrate and then stop once more. He could now control himself. Ricky walked over towards the exit and them grinned as he stepped out.

"White hair and muscles, I can live with it," Vibrant laughed. His hands were in his pockets, his cocky smile was bigger than ever and he felt good to be alive. His past no longer haunts him, he no longer cares what happens to anyone he ever met, not even his sister.

"How do you feel Vibrant," Magneto asked.

"Wonderful," Vibrant laughed. He felt stimulated by comparison to his old self. Always smiling for no reason, and now he has a reason to smile. "Guys, you got to try this." He turned his head to the brotherhood members.

"Not just yet, the brothers turn."

Scott starred at Ricky and then back at his brother.

"I wanna try this, but not without you," Alex explained and Scott nodded as they headed to the machine.

"Now for the audience," Magneto grinned as he released the X Men from their stasis.

"Scott don't," Jean yelled. The Professor tried to telepathically warn Scott, but Magneto shut the door on the brothers. Vibrant grinned as he heard the transformation process taking place.

The brothers walked out and Magneto and he both grinned simultaneously. "He is mine now Charles."

"From now on you are Havoc," he said to Alex. He looked at Scott. "Let's see the color of your eyes." Scott removed his glasses revealing his brown eyes.

"Trouble is coming," Sabertooth spoke up.

"Really, lets see who it is," Magneto shouted. He saw a air ship coming their way and waved his hands.

"No metal, boys, take care of them." Scott and Alex moved out and it wasn't long until the airship came crashing into them.

"Should have sent me," Vibrant laughed.

"Your not suppose to feel emotion," Magneto scoffed and Vibrant just grinned again.

"Knock Knock," Mistique spoke up.

"Mistique, you never could take no for an answer." The two mutants began fighting as the X Men started freeing their friends along with Toad. Blob and Avalanche were the first to, to be taken down. Mistique fell in the machine and Magneto freaked out about that.

"No, get out of my enhancer!" He flew in after her and Toad assisted in taking on Wolverine.

"Stop," Vibrant grinned as everyone within his view froze. "Let play a game where I split your particles one at a time until you become nothing. I have more control over them, beyond even just vibrating them. They fly, and bounce, and for solid objects they stay in one place, yet never sit still."

"You have that in common," Rogue responded as grabbed his face from behind him.

"AAAHHHHHhhh," Ricky screamed as his powers and memories went through her. "That was a good one." He grunted before falling to the ground releasing the others to move around as they please. The area started shaking.

"Enough with the Earthquakes," Vibrant grunted at Avalanche.

"Those aren't me, this rock is breaking."

"Let's make like a toad and hop to it," Toad yelled and Vibrants smiled as his friends ran off with the X Men. His eyes widened and he grabbed the ground as he tried to use his powers to hold the place together.

"Ricky, let it go," Rogue yelled.

"I can't," he roared. "I need this place!" He created fireballs and started fighting Rogue who was using the same power. The both of them fell back and grunted as they started vibrating their hands and feet as they kicked and punched at each other. "You have my powers, but I am evolved," he growled and waved his hand freezing her until Storm caught him inside a tornado. He felt himself hit a rock and then plummet to the ground.

"You should have listened to meh," Rogue yelled as she ran off with Storm. He looked over at the Summers brothers who was being left behind by the X Men. Vibrant grunted as he knew the X Men were too good to be true. Leaving their own members behind rather then forcing them out.. wait what was he thinking. He grabbed his head as he felt Magneto's pull on him. He turned his head to see Mistique walk out of the machine as some sort of scaly amazon woman. Ricky grunted once more as he tried again to hold the base together.

"I won't leave here," he grunted. "It finally stopped." Scott and Alex ran by and grabbed Ricky as they dragged him out. "No, I don't want to go, leave me!" They made their way to the X Men air craft, but the port fell apart separating Vibrant from Cyclops and Havoc. He saw the two brother grab eachother's hands and smile at eachother and grunted as he flew off into the distance. He saw a metal ball fly his way and grabbed hold of it sending back by way of earth. He grinned as he remembered he had new mutant powers and started flying himself. Could he control the particles in his own body that much, he was even making his own oxygen in his lungs and keeping his body from falling apart as he flew. Of course all good things come to an end as he felt himself loosing control as he started falling. "N-no," he yelled as his body shifted back to his skinny black long hair self. He felt his body shaking again as he forced himself into a stasis. At least, this one was on purpose, after all. His hand could protect itself when he did stuff like this, so why couldn't he just stasis himself. As he started vibrating his whole body he saw a jungle before falling into it.

He coughed as he stopped vibrating and grinned when he realized he was alive. He looked around at the jungle and grunted as his insides shook, but he punched himself. "No, I have control," he growled. He felt his body relax and his eyes widened... "Th-that was all I needed to do," he yelled. He felt his powers weren't as strong as before, but he had control of them once more. "I-I guess I didn't need evolution." He thought for a second at what he should do, go find his sister... no her parents don't trust him and they shouldn't. Find the Brotherhood... not a chance, they had nothing he wanted anymore. He looked around and laughed to himself. Maybe he will go back to the brotherhood, at least until his powers start acting up again, if they do, then he'll just run back here... where ever here was. "No," he grunted. "I'm lost!"

 _Author note: Vibrant is lost, and has no Idea where he is, can't wait to see what happens next chapter. Also this was a very long one by comparison to my other chapters, so that's awesome. I guess it's cause I covered two X Men episodes in one, but tried to shorten it, by having Vibrant interject in conversations, so I don't wind up just writing the whole episodes down._


	12. Chapter 12 Lost in the Forest

**Neb: Ricky lost in a forest without any idea of where he is. He's got his powers working again just fine, so hopefully he won't be forced to over use them like during his fights with the X Men and Brotherhood. I do not own X Men Evolution.  
**

Vibrant carved his way through the thick vines that formed within the forest. He had no idea where he was, but he figured if he kept moving forward, he would find civilization again. Ricky kept turning his head to every animal he passed by expecting it to transform to Mystique despite him knowing the Brotherhood probably thinks he's dead. "This sucks," he grunted. Ricky kept his eyes peeled as he continued forward, that was until he heard a voice.

 _"Ricky.."_

"What was that, who's there," Ricky yelled.

 _"Left."_ Ricky started moving left, unsure why. It was as if his body was being controlled. _"Right.."_ Now he was moving right. What was happening to him. _"Right, right, left, forward."_

"Stop it, who ever you are, stop controlling me!" He fell to his knees and grunted. "What was that?" He felt his body lifting up and moving towards a cave. "Wait stop, stop!"

He stopped in front of a set of metal double doors. Several men started surrounding him with guns pointed out. "We got the mutant boss," one of them spoke up pressing on an ear piece. His hair was blonde and he had several scars across his face. "Thank you sir, hail Hydra." Ricky had no idea what that was even suppose to mean, but he was zapped with a stick sending him to the ground, before being dragged by the men through the double doors." As he was pulled in he could hear chanting.

"We captured a mutant, hail Hydra!"

Vibrant was strung up by chains into a cage where he grunted in anger at the humans who had captured him. He turned his head to see a woman with black long hair and fangs strapped up within a different cage. She had a steel circlet strapped around her head. "Well that explains who was controlling me," he grinned as a man entered who he assumed was the leader of this base.

"Don't smile like that mutant, you are under the control of Hydra," the man yelled as he slammed the bottom end of his gun into Ricky's face.

"No healing sir, confirmed he is not like Project X," a man yelled.

"Useless," the man growled before turning his head back to the girl with fangs. "At least we know she's capable of controlling mutants now, with this mutant we will drag the little girl back here." Ricky thought little girl for a second, and remembered his sister.

"Oh, if you touch the girl, it will be the last thing you ever do," Vibrant grinned and the man grunted as he was about to hit Vibrant again.

"Hold on there a second Major," a familiar voice spoke up. Vibrant saw a blonde girl walk through the doors having him flash back to his old life before the Brotherhood.

"Lilly, what are you doing here," Ricky grunted.

"Hunting mutants cutie," she grinned.

"Hail Hydra," the men shouted and she rubbed her head like she just got a migraine.

"Leave me to talk to him."

"Ma'am," the Major spoke up. "That seems unwise, we don't know his powers."

"I know his powers," she laughed. "They helped me get out of my boring life after all."

"So you joined some group of mutant kidnappers," Ricky yelled. "What the hell, I helped you escape your life and this is how you repay me!"

"Where's that smile," she smirked. "I'm the one who gave you the nickname Vibrant after all."

"What, are you trying to capture my family to," he yelled. She looked at him in confusion and then looked back at the woman who was chained up.

"Is she your family," Lilly asked. Ricky grunted at that. Lilly wasn't after his sister, witch means he probably just gave them a new target. "I named her as well," Lilly grinned. "She helped me rob banks when I was out of school for a while. I called her Lady Vampress after her ability. She can take the minds of people and drag them into dark places where she feeds on them. The more blood she got, the more power she got. Simple right."

"The Major was disappointed I couldn't heal fast, is that what she can do."

"Yea, but that wasn't what he was referring to," Lilly smiled. "Another Hydra base lost control of a valuable weapon. When that happened they had been searching the globe for a way to get it back."

"Then you back stabbed me," Lady Vampress yelled and Lilly's grin grew even wider.

"I was bored of stealing stuff, that chick made the game too easy."

"So you turned her in as a weapon to capture your other weapon," Vibrant grinned back. "Pretty lame that you wound up getting me instead."

"Are you kidding, you can be a valuable asset to Hydra," Lilly laughed. "I'm giving you one last shot to join me and we can have more fun again."

"And chase around a little girl, no way," Vibrant chuckled.

"Don't act like a saint now Vibrant!" Lights around the area started flashing red. "She's here." Lilly looked around and then grunted. "Your joining me whether you like it or not. She grabbed a metal circlet like the one around Lady Vampress's head and moved towards Ricky. "Your all mine Vibrant!" Ricky caught her hands and grinned at her as Vibrant took control once more. "Shit, how'd you escape those chains, that's not your ability."

"Oh, but I've grown stronger," Vibrant laughed. "I can phase my particles through solid objects now, and on my best days I can do that to other people also." He vibrated his hands fast enough to crumble the steel circlet and walked past her as she stood in fear. The former Cheerleader growled before pressing a button releasing Lady Vampress.

"Teach him a lesson Trisha," she yelled. The woman charged at Vibrant and he fell back in fear as she transformed into a bat like creature. Worst of all, she started growing metal claws like Wolverine. Lady Vampress was ready to claw him to death until he froze her in front of him with his ability.

"Dammit, I didn't want to use this power so quickly," Ricky growled. He turned his head to see Lilly point a shotgun at him. He grunted as he flashed back to his first father pointing an older model at him. He used his power on her next keeping her from pulling the trigger. Ricky coughed as he fell to his knees. The Vampress was attacking his mind in order to break his hold. "I won't lose like this!" He gritted his teeth as he felt Lady Vampress close in on him. Then an explosion occurred nearby knocking the three of them back. Vibrant turned his head to see a girl with black long hair and tanned skin reform her body from the explosion. Claws emerged from her hands and feet as she stepped towards the two members of Hydra.

"X-23," Lilly spoke up. "Lady Vampress get her!" X- 23 was already on the vampire mutant in an instant clawing at her. Vibrant had never seen such violence from one mutant. Pure rage just filled in this single girl. Well at least not sense he seen Magneto fight his baby sister. He referred to his sister as an animal who had no training or something like that. Was this girl any different... No she was much different. The precision of each strike, the power within her fighting like she was some sort of living weapon. He saw Lilly shooting at her with the Shotgun and he grunted as he froze Lilly in the stasis form again. It was easier focusing on one person anyways. However, he felt his power growing once more to the uncontrollable form. He could feel every Hydra soldier heading towards them with heavy weaponry.

"H-hey, they are coming," Ricky smiled at the girl, but she didn't smile back. Her nose twitched a little bit and she growled.

"I know," she responded. "This place will blow in a bit anyways."

"Killing everyone inside," Ricky spoke up slightly in fear and a little bit of relief. "I guess I had this coming. It sucks having your only options alive ending with you being used either way." X-23 moved her claw to him and held it at his throat. He felt his pull over Lilly disappear as she hit the ground hard.

"What do you know about being used," she yelled. "You weren't turned into a killing machine!" Ricky felt a strong amount of fear go through him. Had he finally come across a single mutant who had it worse then him. He's been called freak, he's been turned into a thief by his parents, not a murderer, then again...

"I know that a single mutant wanted me to fight for his cause, he mind controlled me with a machine telling me it will keep my powers from killing myself." He felt the blade closer against his skin. Ricky wished fast healing was one of his powers, but unfortunately running his mouth was going to be his special power today. "I thought I was with a group of people I could rely on... but they were evil, they only wanted me for my powers. How special am I. I can't faze things as good as other mutants, or levitate them as good. I can barely make fireballs and yet that one man thought I would be an excellent tool for him to use! I know what it is like to be forced into a single path with no alternative roads!" He saw her hand shaking, not like his own, but in a sense that she was unsure if she wanted to kill him. Ricky smiled at her and then sighed. "As long as you pretend to be happy though, maybe it won't be so bad, maybe you can convince yourself your more important." A bullet flung through his arm and he roared in pain as he hit the ground. The Major was back with several Hydra agents. He squinted his eyes at them and froze them in place. "Too many," he yelled before falling on his side. He felt his body shaking again as the soldiers charged into the room. That was when it happened. He moved his eyes towards Lady Vampress and fazed her out of the circlet like he fazed his sister out of Magneto's metal ball. The girl's eyes widened and a grin formed on her face as she charged at the Hydra agents. They opened fire on her and X-23 ran over to Vibrant.

"Come on," she yelled as she helped him up and started pulling him away.

 _"I guess she's on my side,"_ Ricky thought as he was pulled away.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he got far away from the base she pulled out a trigger and pressed it. He heard a loud explosion over the hillside. "S-so," he gritted through his teeth as he felt his body shake from the over use of his powers. "I-I'm R-Ricky, what are you k-called?"


	13. Chapter 13 Damaged

**Neb: Vibrant has now made an ally with a girl called X- 23, she like Wolverine can heal and grow claws, but you all probably know that, this is after all fanfiction for a TV series we've all seen and I do not own. I do not own X Men Evolution.  
**

"So let me get this straight, your called X-23, a weapon made by Hydra cloned from Wolverine," Ricky summed up. He sat in another cave hole hidden with the mutant from any surviving Hydra members that would be out for blood. He was in his shaking mode from over using his power again.

"Quiet, some one could hear you," she grunted as she peaked out of the cave.

"I don't sense an-anyone," Ricky grinned as he rested his head against the stone wall.

"Don't use your powers, it's killing you," she growled at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a while sense I last used this power," he chuckled.

"Are you kidding me, quit smiling so much," she growled as she continued to sniff around expecting Hydra agents to show up.

"Your paranoid, you know they can't get the drop on you thanks to your strong sense of smell," Ricky explained. "Yet you still expect them to. Why is that?"

"You don't know what I've been through, your not like me," she yelled at him as she held her claw to him once more. Ricky just smiled, if his life was going to end here by the hands of an insane mutant girl, he might as well not give her the satisfaction of fear. Besides, whining like a coward never got him out of any situation before, so why should it start now.

"I've been through it when I was younger," he grinned. "Every day I looked up I saw my father pointing a gun at me calling me a freak. I sat in my orphanage expecting my mother to come in screaming monster at me. I hurt my little sister when I was young and I almost hurt my little brothers the second time around. Yea, I'm not a hand crafted weapon like you were suppose to be for them, but being a lock pick for people who's suppose to call you son wasn't fun either." She eyed him for a second as she contemplated whether she should care about what he said or not and then drew back her blade.

"Fine, your life sucked also, but yours got better," she growled.

"Your young, a kid," he replied. "My life sucked when I was young and I'm sure it can get better, but you have to make yours better to."

"I will try, after I get my revenge on Hydra," she growled.

"Th-th-the-then," Vibrant stuttered, but he felt his body shaking again. He had tried breathing exercises to calm himself down, but that didn't seem to work like when he was first in this forest.

"What keeps happening to you," she grunted. "Stop using your power!"

"I-I can't," he grunted. "I don't know how to shut off sensing things. Hell, I'm weakening myself every time I use my power on too many people." He rolled over on his side hoping to get some rest, but with his constant shaking it wasn't working. He turned his head back to X-23 who had a look on her face of wondering what she should do. "D-don't worry about me, I'll eventually calm down," he grinned. "Go get some sleep."

"What if Hydra comes," she grunted.

"Then I'll sense it," he reasoned and she stared at him for a second and then nodded. He saw her lay down near the fire he made with his powers, something she also yelled at him for, before rolling over and closing her eyes. _"Perhaps this is my shot to have a little sister again, that leaves my own sister back at her home with good people and me helping out someone who's been through a lot. What am I saying, jeez all of this helping people ideas is turning me into Summers."_ He actually wondered what happened to the other X- Men and Brotherhood mutants who were on Magneto's paradise. He had no doubt that Mystique and Magneto survived, but what about the others.

They probably did, at least Sabertooth and Wolverine given their healing factor. Kurt can teleport and Kitty can phase through things, yea with that batch of mutants they should be fine. It was funny, not one of the Brotherhood mutants made him consider they would be of use to helping the others survive. Maybe he was wrong, but the fact is he couldn't escape with the X-men and the Brotherhood. If it wasn't for Magneto's upgrade he would have died in the atmosphere crashing down towards Earth. He guessed it was good to know his evolution would be that powerful, but how will he reach his peak of power again.

Perhaps he shouldn't think of that right now, maybe if he would start breathing gently instead of so hard, he would calm down.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ricky opened his eyes and saw he was now laying next to X- 23, she had tears streaming down her face, but she was asleep. _"When did this happen,"_ he wondered. The fire was out, so they probably rolled next to each other on instinct to keep warmth. At least they were familiar with that form of survival. The dried tears on her face was probably a nightmare or a flashback. Despite that, his big brother instinct must have kicked in down the line, because he had his arm wrapped around her. He moved his hand off and wiped some of her tears and then smiled once more.

Vibrant wasn't shaking anymore, so he could probably try using his powers once again. He closed his eyes and sensed the area around him. No Hydra agents, no Lilly, and no Lady Vampress. They were safe for now. He leaned up and grunted as the feeling of sleeping on a hard surface struck him. He stretched for a second and tried to shake his body to get it moving again. He grinned once more before deciding he was going to grab more firewood. As he stepped out of the Cave he felt strong presence. Ricky grunted as he felt his body being pulled forward.

 _"Shit, not again!"_


	14. Chapter 14 I don't understand you!

**Neb: By the pole of the Lady Vampress, Vibrant is dragged within the forest. It was clear it didn't matter where he was in the world anymore. He was now in her domain, plenty of shadows to hide in and drag people towards and now two mutants and lots of Hydra Soldiers to prey on. I do not own X-Men Evolution.  
**

"What is happening to me," Vibrant grunted. When he was in the cave he couldn't sense anything within the perimeter, now he is picking up two forms of life where he was headed. "Dammit, where am I going!" He saw himself heading towards a huge Oak Tree with a hole carved into it making it kind of like a cave. "Stop this!" He grunted as he struggled to free his mind from the attack on it. Why couldn't he do it, was that his weakness, invasion of the mind. Granted there are no particles in whatever psychic field was being used on him, so he really couldn't effect it if he wanted to.

"Ricky, Ricky, Ricky!" A voice was shouting out to him, but not within his head this time. Oh god, he knew who it was also, how did she survive the explosion. Lilly stepped out of the shadows into a spot light, lighten by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. "It's unlike you to be so unvibrant!"

"Not a word," he smiled trying to figure a way out of this.

"Of course it isn't," she laughed like a maniac. "Cause I had to event a word just for you Ricky dear!" She pulled out a pistol and pointed it at his face. He felt something breathing hot breath against his neck and grunted. "I'll give you the mercy of shooting you before my pet rips you to shreds."

"I-I took the metal band off of her," he grunted as his eyes tried to move behind him.

"I'm a genius you moron," she yelled. "I keep spares. I was saving it for X-23 so I could get my two million dollars I was offered, but you just had to break my artwork!"

"W-wait, you invented those things," he responded and she leaned in on him smiling. He saw her arm was now replaced with a metallic one.

"Turns out I have powers to, but not like you dumb ass mutants," she whispered. "I have the power of just simply thinking! A rarity among people, let alone a freaking highschool teenage cheerleader who has to act dumb for whatever reason! Thinking combined with dedication involves learning, learning makes understanding, and understanding helps you build stuff. Teams, inventions, a new life, whatever!" Vibrant struggled against the monster that had him held in one place. He couldn't use his powers at the moment, he still had over used them yesterday. Hell, using it on that many people usually would have him passed out for a week. "You don't understand how badly I want that smiling politely, scarred face of your, that if I had just taken the band off of my other pet, I could make you one... but that isn't possible without putting my own life in danger. So I have to kill you and resume my hunt for X-23! Hopefully I won't have anymore thorns in my side."

"What happened to you after we split up," Vibrant growled.

"Oh, well I made my way to the next state and was nearly killed by a mugger. I had robbed a few places along the way for survival, but that was where it was going to end. Then she saved me." She pointed to Lady Vampress who held onto Vibrant tight. "In her human form she was the most beautiful rescuer I had ever laid eyes on... her beast form was gross and disgusting! I wanted someone who looked as good as you to be my sidekick, not some hideous beast! Hydra had latter come looking for her and I found my next opportunity." She held the gun to him once more and smiled. "By Ricky!" She turned around as she heard a roar of anger come her way.

Vibrant ducked as X-23 slashed across Lady Vampress's arm. The mutant screamed in agony as she fell to the floor. Lilly went for her gun, but Vibrant stepped on it as he created a fireball. "Alright, I can still do this," he grinned. "Honestly, it's like my body can't cope with how many things I can do with these powers. I've been trading between holding people in place, to phasing them, to fireballs, and sensing things around me. I miss when it was all picking locks, but you I had to be a pioneer and see what I can really do. I thought sense I joined the Brotherhood maybe there was more I could do then be a thief and smile, and I was right... but at what cost." X- 23 was busy fighting Lady Vampress who was having trouble keeping up with her. "We left the same school, with or without powers. You were spoiled and I was alone, but we both became thieves who smile like idiots and then shot for something bigger. I wound up with it all back firing earlier then you sadly, but maybe you can come to realize if you continue to climb higher and higher, your setting yourself up for a big fall."

She swung at him with her robot arm and he ducked before she slammed her foot in his stomach sending him into a wall. "No, the only reason people climb higher is because there is a destination ahead. You only fall because you keep jumping, like you have to be someone who punishes himself!" She swung another punch with her robot arm and he fazed his hand through it before pulling some wires out. She fell to the ground and screamed as she tried to move it.

"Look at what Hydra did to you," he yelled. "They made you a monster who preys on innocent people!"

"Some people are just made to be suckers," she yelled. She unlatched her metal arm from her body and started kicking at him. "Don't act like a saint, don't act like you all of a sudden stopped realizing there are two people in this world! Suckers and winners!"

"My god," he yelled as he started laughing. She looked at him confused and he continued to laugh. "That's why I hated Summers so much! I understand now, I didn't before, but he was off putting!"

"What are you talking about," she yelled.

"If I forced him to join the brotherhood, he would fall into a category, a sucker from my grand scheme, I'd be a winner and that was that." X 23 looked at him in confusion, not understanding what was happening. "I hated him, because he wasn't winning anything, but he wasn't a sucker either!" Lilly wasn't sure what was happening, but she started running away out of the tunnel. X 23 fell to her knees as Lady Vampress got a hold of her from behind. Vibrant turned around and fired a fireball at her sending her back, then X 23 ran up to her and hit her in the face as hard as she could without using her blades. The mutant knocked out and Vibrant sighed in relief. "Well done sis," he grinned, not realizing what he said.

"Don't call me that," she yelled punching him in the stomach. She then tackled into him and grabbed him by the shirt. "I don't have family! I can't have family!"

"Relax your temper," he grunted and she hit him in the face again drawing some blood this time.

"Stop treating me like a child! I am not a child!"

"But you are," he yelled back. "Your just only capable of releasing explosive anger right now, but imagine, you could be so much more! You don't have to be what they made you. He felt the blade to his throat one more time." Was it his laughing that set her off. Did he just accidentally confess he understood more emotions then pain. "Don't hurt people, just because you can't understand them!"

"Don't pretend to be something your not," she yelled back and his smile vanished. "You talk about how much of a crap life you have and yet you try to pretend your fine anyway!" Vibrant had never considered that before... well he had, but he usually shrugged it off.

"Get off me," he yelled and he pushed her off. "I was trying to help you!"

"The only thing that will help me is Hydra's destruction, and whoever was responsible for making me this, dies!"

"B-b-but..." Vibrant grunted as he was shaking again. "Dammit," he grunted and saw X-23 turn around.

"I'm going to find who made me this and kill him," she growled. "Keep heading west from here and you'll find civilization. you can find your way to where ever from there."

"Y-you knew the whole time. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I... I don't know," she grunted before punching a wall.

"Why do you keep doing that, why are you so angry all the time?!"

"Why do you always smile if there is nothing to smile about?!"

"I don't understand you," they both yelled at each other before X-23 ran out of the Hideout. Vibrant ran out after her hoping to catch her and apologize, but she was long gone. He grunts before looking down for a second.

"She's a good survivor," he reminded himself. "I just gotta hope she finds a family one day, whether it is me or not."


	15. Chapter 15 Brotherhood again and Tabatha

**Neb: Vibrant makes it back home after the encounter with Hydra. He's welcomed back to the Brotherhood, but things might be a little different then they use to be... I do not own X-Men  
**

"You guys did what," Ricky yelled.

"What, while you were gone, we... exposed our mutant powers for a bit," Quicksilver responded.

"Avalanche, your suppose to make sure shit like this doesn't happen!"

"I don't see why I should be babysitter," Avalanche yelled. "Besides the guy in the wheel chair fixed everything, lame."

"He did what was necessary, people don't like us and we are out numbered and out gunned by the humans," Vibrant grunted.

"He's right, we don't got no healing factor line the Wolverine guy," Toad admitted. Vibrant flashed back to X-23 and grunted.

"That's the point," Ricky smiled.

"Of course you'd back Vibrant," Avalanche growled. "For future reference, I'm in charge Vibrant, not you!" Vibrant grunted and then smiled.

"That's what got us in this mess Avalanche," he called after him. Ricky chuckled to himself as he walked inside the brotherhood hideout. "What did you guys do to this place, jeez I hope you stayed out of my room."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vibrant walked into school and grinned. He was finally back in a familiar environment again. "Hello Duncan, what did I miss," he smiled as he walked by Jean's boyfriend.

"Epic party and then Summers went for a swim in my pool," Duncan grinned back. "I want to squash that guy!"

"Squash your girlfriend's best friend huh," he chuckled before walking past Duncan. "That might be the dumbest idea I ever heard," Vibrant mumbled to himself. He turned his head to see a girl with short blonde hair blowing open her locker.

"Whoops, not my locker," she responded before moving to the next one. He saw Kurt hanging out with her.

"Hey Kurt, so chicks do dig the fuzzy man," he laughed while walking by them. _"The new girl is pretty hot two."_ He smiled before looking at his schedule. "Chemistry," he said aloud.

"Lucky," several students spoke up as they past by him. He looked confuse for a second and then smiled.

"Ok, people like Chemistry now," Ricky grinned as he walked into class. "Good to know." He sat down next to Avalanche and Kitty and grinned at the both of them. Lance, of course wasn't amused by him after their fight earlier that morning. "Come on man, we're friends I thought," he smiled.

"You show up out of the middle of nowhere and you think we'll just fall in line behind you," Lance growled.

"Lance, I don't care about leading the Brotherhood, I just need a place to crash," he smiled. "It will be fun, the old gang back together."

"Alright fine," Lance smiled back. "Glad to have you back buddy."

"Great, Great," he smiled. "Just don't rummage through my room ever again, I noticed some of my things were missing... like my camera."

"Hey man, we save all of your footage onto DVD's, honest," Lance smiled.

"Well good, but you guys still owe me a new camera, I want to keep shooting my work," he responded.

"What work is that," Kitty asked.

"Basically a recorded diary," Lance yawned.

"Sorry I'm late class, I was held up in traffic," a muscular scientist spoke up as he walked inside the class. "I see we have a new student."

"I'm and old student, just took me a few days to get home from... vacation," he smiled.

"I see, well I'm Doctor McCoy," the man smiled. Ricky smiled back and shook his hand.

"Ricky White sir," he smiled.

"So, do you want to show the class how to make a clay volcano."

"Do I," Vibrant grinned.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Easiest project ever," Ricky laughed with Lance as they headed down the hallway towards a vending machine. Lance shook the machine and a soda came out. Ricky moved his hand towards the machine and vibrated it until a soda came out for him.

"Nice technique," the blonde girl who was talking with Kurt smiled as she created a ball of energy and stuck it into the coin slot. The machine blew open and several cans and loose change came rolling out.

"You like breaking stuff and stealing," Lance grinned. "You'd fit right in with us."

"Yea, like that would ever happen," she laughed as she walked by. Lance and Vibrant looked down at the loose change and grinned. The Brotherhood was short on cash now, wasn't it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ricky, Fred, and Lance all hung out at a carnival together after school. "So what are we doing here," Ricky asked.

"Well you see," Lance responded before Blob's food blew up in his face.

"Hey, this isn't what I meant when I said I wanted it loaded," Blob yelled.

"It's the girl we told you about," Lance yelled. Ricky saw Kurt running away with the blonde mutant and they chased after the two of them. That was before the both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Of course," Vibrant grunted. He looked up towards the Ferris wheel expecting to see Kurt appear there, but instead saw Scott hanging out with one of Jean's normal people friends. "I told Rouge to move in quicker," he grinned.

"What are you talking about," Lance responded.

"Not important, where did those two go?" They started running another direction to see the blonde was talking to an older gentleman.

"Their she is again, come on," Lance spoke up and the moved in on them.

"I'll help you with video games and payphones, ok," she told the older man.

"Nah, chump change," the man grinned. "I got my sights on something bigger, much bigger. Like tonight's proceeds." Ricky flash backed to his third dad saying the same thing that got him arrested. "The vault in the office, your going to blow it, I'm going to clean it out."

"Not good," Ricky grunted as they hid behind the bleachers. Lance however had a smug grin on his face, and Ricky could guess why. The conversation ended with the blonde girl called Tabatha giving in and the man responding, that's my girl. "That bastard," Ricky growled.

"After tonight, our money shortage is over," Lance grinned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on, make it a big one," the man ordered Tabatha and she blew open the vault. He grabbed the money and they started running down the hall until Toad grabbed hold of the bag.

"Yo pops, I'm here to make a withdraw!" He hopped over to the other Brotherhood members and they grinned.

"What do you think of my technique now Tabby," Avalanche grinned.

"Unimpressed," she responded before turning around to walk away. Vibrant was actually relieved she wasn't going to try to take all of them on by herself.

"Use your powers and get the money back," Tabatha's father yelled. The wall blasted open and the X Men came in.

"Anybody here, seen a lost bag of cash," Scott yelled.

"What are you guys doing here," she yelled.

"Looking to get hurt, that's what," Avalanche responded before shaking the area. Toad started jumping away with the money, but Jean pulled him towards her with her powers and Scott grabbed the bag, before Blob jumped on him. Vibrant moved for the bag next, but was pushed back by Jean and then Avalanche shook the ground knocking her back as Kurt moved to grab the bag along with Spyke, but Vibrant held them in place with his powers as it hit the ground. Tabatha's dad grabbed the bag and grinned as he ran out of the room.

"I'll get him," Scott yelled.

"No, I will," Tabatha yelled as she ran after her dad. Vibrant released the other two X Men and ran towards her before being lifted by Jean and tossed back once more.

"Again with your powers," Vibrant yelled as he waved his hand and shot two fireballs. Cyclops fired back at him and he took a blast to the chest before rolling over. "Owe," he grunted. Vibrant saw Tabatha and her father fall through the ceiling as Kurt teleported and caught the both of them. The father smacked Kurt aside and started running out of the building followed by Tabatha who yelled no. Lights flashed at them and the police came. Vibrant grunted before slipping away along with the other X-Men and the Brotherhood.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vibrant sat back at the house as his stomach growled. "I'm going to have to find a job again aren't I," he sighed.

"Loser," the other Brotherhood members yelled in response.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid becoming," Vibrant grinned at them and Quicksilver rolled his eyes.

"Can't believe you guys tried a heist and didn't thing to include your fastest guy. Vibrant smacked his own head with his hand as he realized how stupid that actually made them for not thinking of that.

"What happened to the water," Toad yelled.

"City shut it off," Avalanche responded as he grabbed a bottle of water. The door banged several times and he walked over to open it. When he opened it Tabatha walked in.

"Hey there, wooh, dying of thirst." She rudely took the bottle and started drinking it as she walked towards the stairs. "Rooms are upstairs," she asked Fred and he nodded.

"Nooo," Vibrant responded as she headed upstairs.

"Go stop her," Quicksilver spoke up.

"You go stop her," Fred replied.

"Yea, don't she know, no chicks aloud at the Brotherhood's house," Toad pointed out. Vibrant just started smilling again and then chuckled before a door blew open upstairs and then his eyes widened.

"This room will do," she grinned and the brotherhood gathered upstairs. "So, stay out of my room." She shut the door on them and they all stood there, wondering what the hell just happened.


	16. Chapter 16 Lunch Date with Boom Boom

**Neb: Boom Boom Joins the Brotherhood, could this be a good thing or a bad thing, I do not own X- Men Evolution.  
**

Ricky Sat back in Gym taking a drink of water. So Evan had skipped out of class and his favorite teacher, Dr. McCoy ran out like a raging lunatic. Sense the good doctor likes Shakespeare quotes, Ricky could think of one he learned in English class. It was a direct quote from the Julius Caesar play, Mark Antony speech. _"O Judgement, though art fled to brutish beasts, and men have lost their reason."_ He supposes even the nicest guys can have their mental breakdowns, but after seeing the bathroom torn to shreds afterwards, he just wasn't sure. Ricky walked along the gym and grinned as some of the guys started dribbling past him with basketballs.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid," he chuckled to himself before running after them. To be honest, after his run in with his sister he realized humans might not be as bad as Magneto stated they were. Of course if their secret got out, the mutants would all be forced into shame for who they were, but some people will come to except them. Those are the types of allies he hopes to gain in the future. After all, it's apparent that his friends weren't to happy with keeping their secret a secret. More importantly, he was sure other mutants wouldn't care either. All he knew was, when the whistle finally blows, he's better to have a place where he is secured tightly from harm, him and his sister.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ricky headed back home smiling while other students were ruing the day they have to go back. "Man, I'd rather be lost in the woods then dealing with school," one boy grunted as he stared at his d minus quiz. _"Hah, no he wouldn't,"_ Ricky grinned. He saw Boom Boom driving by in Lance's car without Lance.

"Hop in Vibrant," she yelled and Ricky smiled as he was about to decline. Before he could, she pulled him into the car and took off.

"Hey, what the hell," he responded and she grinned before tossing some of her fire crackers in the air making popping sounds around them.

"Woohoo," she yelled with glee.

"Y-your insane," he grunted as she sped around the corner.

"So, where should we go first, I'm hungry," she grinned. Vibrant couldn't believe what was happening, she took Avalanche's car for a joy ride and doesn't seem to care if their are consequences.

"The Burger Duke is around the corner, two buildings down," he grunted hoping that would end her joyride for a second while he thought of an exit strategy. She spun around the corner once more and sped into a parking space cutting off a group of other teenagers who started complaining.

"Sorry, saw it first," she yelled back at them as she waved and Ricky smiled at them not sure, what else to do. The two of them walked in the door and sat down at a table and grinned at each other before laughing. "You know how to have a good time Ricky if you thought that was fun."

"I think your kind of insane, but that just means you fit in with us Brotherhood members."

"Well thanks, so what should I eat, I've never tried the burgers here before?"

"Mayo, Mushroom and onion with Swiss cheese quarter pound please," Ricky grinned as a girl took his menu.

"Um, Cheddar hot pepper quarter pound I guess," she shrugged. "Weird burgers?"

"I guess," Ricky grinned. "I kinda like this place, it's strange, but in a good way. Also the onion rings are god like at this place. Speaking of witch extra onion rings please!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Across the restaurant from Vibrant and Boom Boom was two boys eating the same thing Ricky ordered. "This will be the ultimate heist," one of the boys spoke up."

"True, but we need our brother Ricky to do it," the other boy grinned. "Our dad would be so proud that the old team of thieves is about to reunite."


	17. Chapter 17 Dashing Rogues Quarters

**Neb: Vibrant was captured by Boom Boom for a lunch date, two mysterious boys follows behind him. I do not own X Men Evolution.  
**

Ricky and Tabatha both exited the store grinning from ear to ear as she chugged her water and started crunching the ice. "Wow, that's spicy," she remarked and he just smiled.

"So, are we headed back to the Brotherhood house, or are we going on another joy ride," he chuckled.

"Don't get smart with me," she glared at him. "I'm thinking arcade next. What do you thing?"

"Arcade sounds fun," he smiled and they both stepped inside Lance's jeep. That was when a cylinder crashed through the window and started spraying gas into the car. Ricky and Tabatha started coughing as the gas filled the whole car. Then a white truck pulled right by them and pulled them inside it before taking off. Ricky's eyes were blurry, but he could here the voices of the attackers. They sounded like they were two, maybe three years younger than him... so around thirteen or fourteen years old.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vibrant woke up in a dark room with one light hanging over him. He saw that metal cuffs were holding his arms to two steel balls that were heavy enough to keep him seated in a wooden chair. "Tabatha? Tabatha? Boom Boom, where are you?"

"Your girlfriend is fine big bro." He looked around in the darkest corners of the room. He recognized the voice from the car, but more importantly his past.

"John?"

"He got it right," another boy laughed from within the shadows. Lights filled the whole room revealing two young boys, three grown men, and a young adult girl with brown hair. The two boys were twin red heads with freckles and hazel eyes. two of the grown men were black, one tall, the other short with a Mohawk and the last grown man was Asian. He was slim, probably Japanese, wore a green suit and had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a long black ponytail.

"John, Brandon, what are you guys doing here?"

Running the best band of thieves there ever was," one of them laughed. He was slimmer with longer hair, Ricky knew him as Brandon. The other one keeps his hair short and nice, but clearly works out more. Ricky knows him a John.

"Welcome back to the Whelan family bro," John Whelan grinned. "This base, with the people in it, are known as the Dashing Rogues Quarters, or DRQ."

"Not this again," Vibrant grunted. He remembered that both his second father and his third father used him to be their personal lock pick, but the difference was simple. The third father was sloppy, he didn't know how to rob anything and relied on Ricky the whole time. The second one however was a Crime Syndicate Lord known as the Serpent Wolf, or as his followers call him, Father Chimera. He was cold and ruthless giving him the serpent title, but the wolf part came from their Irish family name Whelan. Ricky was thirteen when he was introduced to the family business, and when his second father found out what he was, he was pretty much nothing more than a tool from then on.

"Don't be like that big bro, we just need you for one job, then we will leave you alone."

"Where is the old man?"

"Father Chimera isn't in charge of this group," John growled.

"We are," Brandon smiled. "The young wolves."

"Enough with the wolves thing, I don't care about the family name, in fact! My name is Ricky White now!"

"You tell them," a voice responded in the distance.

"Boom Boom, where are you," Vibrant yelled.

"Can't see, half afraid to use my powers," she replied. "I think I'm in a tight space area."

"Yup, your trapped so you can't use your explosives without hurting yourself," John grinned. "Bro, you know what's got you locked up." Ricky grunted remembering the first time he ever touched this metal as a kid. His objective was to break a lock that couldn't be broken at a secure, facility for his father. Unfortunately his own power shot right back through his body after he tried it once and never dared to go back to that place again.

"Vibranium, where did you get this stuff," Ricky growled.

"World war two museum," the girl responded with a Russian accent. "Buried under it."

Ricky grunted as he tried to focus his power on the wooden chair, but then his eyes wondered the room to the guns and knives the group was carrying.

"Bro, we'll let the girl go," Brandon reasoned. "We just need you for this one heist, we need to do this for you."

"For me, you knocked me out and dragged me here!"

"Because we know you associate us with the old man," John yelled. "If we walked up to you, would you not turn around and walk away!" Ricky flashed back to him walking away from his little sister, when they were reunited, it took a lot out of her just to get them to have dinner with each other. Maybe the twins were just being smart.

"We are offering you a chance brother," Brandon grinned. "A white haired man told us about your condition. Your body is fighting itself."

"Magneto," Vibrant growled. "He's using you. Why else would he work with human?! He'll sacrifice you like pawns!"

"Even so, his offer is unrefusable," Brandon interrupted him. "He said in the area you tried to break into all those years ago, there was a stone. "It evolved people with powers.

"No," Vibrant gawked.

"He said he once possessed an equivalent to that stone and it kept him from dying."

"That's impossible," Ricky growled.

"Bro, this is the only way to keep you going," John explained. "You can use your powers to their fullest with this stone, the white haired man said, The Gem of Cyttorak has an equal."


	18. Chapter 18 Hail Hydra

**Neb: Brothers returned to him after all these years, and an option for power opens up. Will Ricky take the power, or is Magneto pulling him into his chess game where he takes up the role as a pawn. I do not own X Men Evolution.  
**

Ricky and his brothers headed through the desert riding on motor bikes. "I'm starting to remember where it is, down this way," Ricky yelled. Brandon signaled their team. Ricky left Boom Boom back with the brotherhood to avoid being like her father, and his fathers. It's not right to drag mutants into personal stuff, despite what their powers are. If he ran the brotherhood instead of Magneto, his goal wouldn't be to wipe out humans, or leave Earth to a new home. Instead he would try to find a promise land from within the planet they are born on, without killing everyone. Of course, he's not stupid either, many humans will still hunt them, like Hydra, but the only question is, would Ricky be willing to make sacrifices if it mean protecting his own.

"Bro, you got quite all of a sudden," John pointed out. Ricky looked at him and then smiled. The other sacrifice would be his two little brothers. They aren't mutants, would they be willing to side with people like him, or would they be like every other human he's met. In it for themselves and not for some grand cause.

"We're here," Vibrant smiled as they slowed down near a cactus that honestly looked like to the rest of the group any other cactus. Vibrant knew differently however. He could not forget when he found his first weakness. Vibrant swept sand away from the cactus revealing an old metal door that looked like the entrance to a submarine.

"Vibranium," Brandon asked.

"And antimanium," Vibrant smiled. A perfect fusion of the two metals creating a door unaffected by my powers or any explosive dad tried.

"Damn," the green suit man laughed as he moved to the door. "I suppose we can't just spin the wheel until something happens." Vibrant shook his head.

"Nope, the wheel doesn't even work, your suppose to pull it open, but you need both of the keys to unlock it."

"We have both of them," Brandon grinned as John and he pulled out two old bronze keys.

"What, where did you... the WW2 base," Vibrant grunted.

"Yes," the Russian girl replied. "A shield base as well. I believe they kept the keys separate for a reason."

"That doesn't matter, cause we are going to be stinking rich," the short mohawk man stated. Vibrant just smiled as the two boys opened the door.

"What do you need me for then," Vibrant grinned.

"Mutant protection, dad's training, and it's nice to have a third brother again," John explained.

"Dad didn't pass his teachings to us, he only did it for you," Brandon added.

"Why, I was his adopted son," Vibrant growled.

"Yea, but he always said you were the talented one," Brandon pointed out.

"And the older one," John nodded in agreement. "You were suppose to run his business after him." The two of them opened the door together. "Let's go big brother." The group jumped down the hatch into a long hallway. Along the stone hallway, there was titanium doors running down the place.

"Where to next," Vibrant asked.

"I don't know," Brandon responded. "It's our first time down here."

"Notice something strange the tall man spoke up."

"Yea Aaron, this place doesn't look to abandoned." Vibrant's eyes moved to a symbol on the wall before they widened.

"Hydra," he grunted before looking towards the exit. Outside of it was a man with a brown leather jacket smiling.

"Who are you," the Mohawk man asked.

"They call me Gambit," the man grinned. He had a french accent and a dark look in his eyes.

"Are you Hydra," Vibrant growled.

"Don't know who that is," the man chuckled. "But their your problem now." The man placed a card on the entrance and smiled.

"Why, what do you have against us," Vibrant smiled as he saw the card glow.

"Nothing against you my friend," he laughed. "It's your band of misfit thieves. Can't have competition like that running around here... Oh and Magneto says hello." The ceiling collapsed as the card blew up. Vibrant and the others got out of the way in time, but an alarm set off inside the base. Vibrant and the others saw troopers running over with rifles.

"Intruders, get them," one man yelled.

"Hail Hydra," the group of men responded. Ricky thought it would be funny if he ran into the cheerleader from his high school all over again. He lifted his hand in the air and the entire group froze in front of them in stasis. He grunted as fell to his knees.

"Too much," Vibrant grunted.

"Then don't do it," the Russian girl responded as she threw a grenade at the enemies. They all started running the other direction as the explosive went off.

"Quick, in this room," the green suit man responded as they ran inside what appeared to be a control room.

"Barricade the door," John yelled as Vibrant and Aaron both started shoving desks and bookshelves in front of the control room door. They all fell back breathing as the alarm continued to go off.

"Did you kill them," Vibrant asked.

"No, that was a flash bang sadly," the Russian responded. "I had no idea we were going to actually fight anyone like that, so I only brought these in case the police or Shield show up."

"Who," Vibrant asked.

"Shield, a spy agency that deals with enhanced humans and mutants like yourself."

"They also occasionally act as a police force or a federal agency if given reason," the Mohawk man smiled.

"How do you guys no all that," Brandon asked.

"Use to be a part of it," the Russian girl chuckled. "It seemed like a good idea until I was demoted from my position of field agent for attacking a partner of mine."

"I was demoted from head engineer for... selling technology," the Mohawk man admitted.

"Really man, why aren't you in jail," Aaron laughed.

"Their dad broke me out," he replied. "The man wanted someone to look after his sons as they moved onto another crime syndicate."

"Really Jacob, this whole time," John yelled. "You worked for our dad."

"I work for you," he grinned. "I just owe your dad a favor, so I went with it."

"Wow, he really is a snake," Vibrant laughed. "Engineer, could you turn this base against the enemy." Jacob got on the computer and started scrolling through data.

"No, the security isn't controlled here, only the cameras and... cages."

"Cages?" They all looked at the camera and saw five mutants locked away inside five separate cells. One was a man that looked like his face was hit with the plague, chewed up by a beast, and spit into a toilet only to be shot out again, (Putting it nicely). He was chained to a wall with a clamp over his mouth.

"What the hell is that thing," the Russian asked.

"A man... a mutant called Deadpool," Jacob explained. "At least, that's what the files I can access tells me."

The next person was an old man with dark skin who had a blank look in his eyes. He sat their meditating in his cell before smiling and looking at the camera.

"That's freaky," John grunted. Vibrant stumbled back as it almost looked like the man was starring at him, even though he was blind.

"A Mutant, Called Seer," Jacob explained.

The next one to Vibrant's surprise was Lady Vampress passing back in forth in a cage, probably made of antimanium given other cages would be useless to hold her.

"Lady Vampress," Jacob continued. The fourth person was completely frozen. He was Japanese like the green suit man. The man was muscular and had long black hair.

"Dragon," Jacob listed. "The file contains more on him, it actually says he's a mutant Hydra performed the weapon x project on. He's by far one of the most powerful mutants they captured. Wow, whoever wrote this was just bragging in his files. The man can heal and shoot bolts of energy from his mouth. Antimanium is embedded in his teeth. Vibrant smiled at the thought of releasing that man onto Hydra, all their hard work for nothing. Lady Vampress would be just as scary though, but Ricky wasn't stupid enough to mess with her cage.

"Last one, X-23," Jacob finished and Ricky's eyes shot open. "Scheduled for her mind to be reprogrammed in two hours. Hey, we just ran down that hall, her cage is with all the pissed off Hydra troopers." Ricky looked at the screen and saw she was sniffing the air towards the door. She could smell Ricky, but she wasn't the only person who knew he was there. Seer kept starring up at the camera and Lady Vampress started speaking inside Vibrants mind.

 _"Ricky... Free Me."_


	19. Chapter 19 Prison Break!

**Neb: Vibrant finds out X 23 had been captured by Hydra along with Lady Vampress and several other Mutants. What will he do to try and save her? How will he get out of the Hydra base alive? I do not own X Men Evolution.  
**

"So what are we going to do big bro?" Ricky looked at John and shook his head.

"They're right outside the door, there is little we can do." He wondered how many of the Hydra agents he could take out with his powers. It seems like ever sense he started expanding his abilities he had been getting weaker instead of stronger. "I'll hold them off with my powers, you guys try to escape." Ricky had been playing the good guy more often then his Brotherhood friends would like, it seems he's going out that way also. He wondered what it would have been like if he taken the X=Men's offer instead of the Brotherhood, would he still have the same weaknesses, would they have made him a part of the official team or jut one of the extra students, or would they have looked at his past and his family relations with judgemental eyes. They certainly do that now, sense he joined the Brotherhood, but Rogue seemed to switch over fine... Nah, he still kind of hates Summers and Jean for acting all goody goody while sucking in popularity like tic tacs. Their smug looks and confidence really pisses him off.

"Bro, are you listening to me," Brandon yelled. "We aren't leaving you behind even if that plan did have a chance of working, we still wouldn't know where to go!"

"Brandon," the Mohawk man grinned as he looked at the camera screens. "We are in the best room for strategists. These screens shows us the ways in and out of the base and the major weak points of the base. The least amount of Hydra agents are that way," he pointed at the screen. "However, it will take longer to reach what looks like an exit."

"Hydra is still knocking at our door," the green suit man pointed out. "What about that control room there, chances are we could control the base and simply use it to eliminate our enemies."

"Chances are it will be just as useless as the one we are in," the Russian girl spat. "Glen, I suggest we go with Aubrey's idea."

"Well Genna, I think his idea was fine," Aaron shrugged. Vibrant thought hard about the situation. If they leave now, X-23 was done for, maybe he could tweak both their ideas.

"I like both of your ideas," Ricky spoke up. "Take my brothers to safety." He looked to the Russian girl and Aubrey as he said that. "Glen and Aaron will head for the control room while I hold off the Hydra agents, then I want you to free the Mutant X-23."

"Why her," Aaron asked. "She looks like she's already aware of our presence."

"She doesn't look like she's bothered by it though," Vibrant explained. "Just release her, I'm scarred of what the ones under higher security would do like Dragon and Deadpool."

"Those are the more intimidating names, probably better to not free a vampire also," Glen pointed out witch caused Vibrant to grin in relief. The Russian girl looked at Ricky and handed him two grenades.

"Smokes, just in case your powers don't work enough," she smiled.

"Thanks," Ricky smiled.

"We're not leaving," John yelled. "Not without our brother."

"This isn't a heist anymore, this is a battle," Ricky explained. "I can't suck kids in this."

"Do as he says," the Russian girl stated. "He's a mutant, he already has a better chance of survival than any of us."

"Honestly, I would have heavily armed myself more if I still worked for gangs," Glen stated. "But you guys showed me a different perspective and I am thankful of that. Please leave now, you are nice kids and I wouldn't want to see battle change you."

"Don't worry Glen, we'll drag them out if we have to," Aubrey grinned.

"I'd like to see you try," Brandon smirked before being picked up by Aubrey. The Russian girl picked up John next given the both of them were the sizes of thirteen year old boys.

"Put us down," John yelled before Ricky grinned at him once more causing him to stop.

"You smile a lot more then you use to, did dad really break you that far," John asked and Ricky shook his head.

"This is how I get through life, even if I do it alone, I'll still smile." With that, they opened their baracade and charged into the mess of Hydra agents. The Russian girl was throwing several kicks at them sending six of them flying in five seconds flat. Glen and Aaron both tried to shove back as many as they could giving Aubrey enough time to slip away holding onto John and Brandon. The Russian girl slipped out behind them as the Hydra agents tried to stop them, but Vibrant used his powers to hold them in stasis. He grunted as his own body started to work against him again. Glen and Aaron moved for the next control room in the commotion then Vibrant tossed his smoke grenades to block their trail.

Ricky stumbled back as his powers caused his right foot to vibrate. "What, why my foot?!" He limped his way after them and released the Hydra agents as he got into the control room. "I'm in the system," Glen called to him. "A lot of walls to get through..." Aaron sat next to them as they worked together on it.

"Hacked," they both stated.

"So X-23," Aaron asked and Ricky nodded. It would be nice to apologize to her for their last goodbye. "Hey Ricky, we got Hydra coming at us." Vibrant made fireballs appear in both of his hands as he started throwing them out the door at the Hydra agents. "Problem."

"What is it now," Glen asked.

"It's the lock... I can't open her cage without releasing Lady Vampress." Ricky felt fear as he heard that. So Hydra had planned for his arrival. Lilly was no doubt responsible for this, one last time to mess with Ricky's life again.

"What should we do, there is no way we can beat a mutant Vampire," Aaron grunted. Both of them must have sensed Ricky's fear, because they were both saying what he was thinking.

"Can you free all the mutants or just those two?"

"We can free all of them," Aaron stated. "That might be too big of a risk though."

"Not really, the others must be close to the exit by now, all we need is one last big distraction for Hydra and we can slip out also," Vibrant stated. He sighed as he realized he won't be speaking to X-23 again, he'll have to just hope her healing factor will get her through all of this nonsense.

"Yea, maybe he's right," Glen pointed out. "I got a few flash bangs in my bag, we'll free the mutants and stun any Hydra agents who get in our way."

"Do it," Vibrant smiled. With that order, glen unlocked the cages to all the cells.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

X-23 stepped out of her cell and looked over to Lady Vampress who grinned evilly at her.

"Round two little girl," the vampire mutant grinned.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The muscular Asian man stepped out of his Ice tank as Hydra agents poured into his area, in hopes of recapturing him. The man grinned as his entire jaw became metal and his teeth sharpened. He fired a bolt of energy from his mouth at the enemy before charging though them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Seer walked out of his cell and ran off in the opposite direction of where Hydra came. Every turn he made, was simply to avoid the agents.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The final man took the gag off of his mouth as he grinned at the agents who ran at him. "Chimmi ######## Changa... What was with that sensor. Neb, change your rating to M you stupid #####... #####. Well this fic won't let me get a word in edgewise. He charged at the Hydra agents and started tossing them aside like rag dolls as he grabbed one of their grenades and two machetes and a Hydra helmet before tossing the grenade behind him causing an explosion. "Tell them the part where I gave them the bird while doing that.. well I guess you technically did through me." Deadpool laughed for a second before watching the Seer wave fore him to follow. Deadpool grabbed and assault rifle and did as instructed as they left the base. "Glad to cameo, I love this show despite them not casting me!"


	20. Chapter 20 Stabbed in the Back

**Neb: The Imprisoned Mutants Released. Vibrant and the two humans of the Dashing Rogues Quarters head for the exit, to escape this nightmare once and for all. I do not own X Men Evolution.  
**

Vibrant fired a few fireballs at Hydra grunts who flew back into the walls. Ricky stumbled once more as he felt both his legs vibrate. "I can't believe it," he grunted. He pulled himself to his feet and charged after the two Rogues, who continued to run even after he stumbled.

"An emergency exit should be around this corner," Glen stated. When they made their turn the group found themselves at a dead end.

"No wait, it was the other end," Ricky smiled at him. Ricky fell forward as a gunshot came at him... "What?..." He hit the ground hard as he starred at the bullet wound at his waste.

"I told you his head," Glen growled at Aaron as Ricky gave them a scared and confused look.

"I wanted this freak to die slowly," Aaron grinned and Glen shook his head as he pulled out his own gun.

"Don't look surprised, we look out for our own," Glen stated. "Your not one of us. In fact because of you we found ourselves out gunned in a Hydra facility with you dumb ass mutants running around here. Of course we had to follow your idea, otherwise we wouldn't have made it this close to the exit." Ricky crawled back as Glen and Aaron pointed their guns at him.

"I thought you d-d-didn't bring your guns," Vibrant grunted.

"The group said that it was a no kill mission for your brothers to be satisfied. However, this was a kill mission for what was holding them back," Aaron grinned. "They started a group of the perfect thieves and they want to invite a freak into the group! You think your something special. We can pick locks in your amount of speed without superpower!"

"Aaron, your embarassing yourself, he's already dying," Glen sighed. "But you will be the turning point for your brothers, no kill missions will turn to kill missions. Then we can overthrow their father with a pair of twins to replace him. Ones that are open to our suggestions of course. Die." He fired a second shot at Vibrant intending for it to be a kill shot. However, Ricky fazed it through his scull. He felt the bullet come out of his right cheek as his powers started acting up again. Ricky screamed in pain as he rolled on the floor.

"Dude, just kill him," Aaron yelled.

"That was suppose to," Glen yelled back until they both heard someone else scream in anger. They turned around to see a pissed of X-23 charge at them. Aaron fell back as she plunged her blades into him and Glen headed for the exit. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Dragon came around the other corner as he kicked Glen into a wall. Glen fired his gun at him a few time, but Dragon just grinned as the bullets fell out of his body and he charged at Glen biting off his arm and throwing him into a wall knocking him out. X-23 looked at Dragon as he turned around and headed for the emergency exit. Ricky looked up at X-23 as she held presureonto his wound.

"Why did you come here? Why did you rescue me? I thought we didn't understand eachother." Ricky forced himself to grin causing X-23's eyebrow to twitch.

"J-just because I don't understand you, doesn't mean I hate you," Ricky explained weakly. "I-I came here for a way t-to stop m-my powers from hurting m-me. I rescued you, because..." Ricky passed out from the blood loss causing X-23 to tear up as she tried to keep him together. Despite passing out, Vibrant could feel the tears hit his face. _"Why is she crying about me? People hate me."_

 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ricky woke up in a hospital bed starring at his fellow brotherhood mutants. "We ain't leaving you alone again," Toad cried and Ricky grinned at him.

"Who did this to you, how can we get back at them," Blob yelled angrily.

"I say we show who ever it was, what happens when you mess with the Brotherhood," Avalanche grinned and Quicksilver and Boom Boom both nodded.

"You guys don't know what happened to me, how did I get here," Ricky asked.

"Mr. Ameryuu Ito brought you here," a doctor spoke up as she walked in the room. "He was very worried, he said he found you on the street like this."

"I suppose the police has a lot of questions," Ricky spoke up.

"No, they've been outranked by me," A man with an eye patch stated as he walked in the room "Everyone else besides Ricky White and I, leave the room."

"No way man, Ricky is family," Toad growled and the eye patch man glared daggers at him through his one eye.

"Ok, outside then," Toad responded nervously as he and the other Brotherhood mutants stepped out. Boom Boom being drug out by Toad and Blob.

"Like that you got rid of my whole team by starring at them."

"The use of being handicap, it makes people uncomfortable," the eye patch man stated as he pointed to his eye patch. "Nick Fury, Agent of Shield."

"Oh right, your probably wondering about Aaron," Ricky responded nervously as he flashed back to X-23 tarring into him like a sack of meat with her claws.

"I know he's dead, I know X-23 killed him," he spoke up. "What I don't know is where she is?"

"Oh, if that's all you want," Ricky smiled. "Bite me." Fury was displeased with that comment. "Ask Dragon, he was the last to see her."

"Ameryuu ignored all my questions," Fury admitted. "He returned to his luxurious life before Hydra captured him. "Claimed his inheritance from his dead parents whom he hadn't seen in twent-five years."

"Cause he was being turned into a weapon," Ricky asked and the eye patch man nodded. "Hydra was close to developing a device to control him, I hope I can keep that from happening."

"They have the device," Ricky yawned and Fury starred at him. "An old friend of mine invented one to control Lady Vampress. They were going to test their next one on X-23... does she have an actual name.

"Laura I believe," Fury responded.

"Like Logan, got it."

"You seem to think this is a regular conversation, where is she!"

"I don't know, she was trying to save me last I checked!" Fury smiled back at him as if he revealed everything about him from that single moment of anger.

"Then chances are she'll come back to you eventually," Nick Fury decided. "Ricky, I got my eye on you." He stepped out and the brotherhood came crashing back into the room directly after.


	21. Chapter 21 Christmas Special

**Neb: After Ricky was in the hospital for a while, he received attention from good surgeons who managed to fix his cheek and get him back to his smiling self with a sliver of a scar on his cheek. With the interference of shield, the doctors who worked on him managed to rewrite how he got the injury to avoid the investigation of mutants. I do not own X Men Evolution, and I wanted to write this chapter on Christmas, but felt I didn't have enough time to do that, so 4th of July is as good as any day right lol. This is the Christmas episode.  
**

Ricky sat in the kitchen of the brotherhood house eating a bowl of cereal. All he could think to himself was the fact that the brotherhood was going to starve to death without the support of Magneto and Mystique. He supposed he should find a job to help support the group but... the rest of his so called friends would probably make fun of him and not give any thanks what so ever. Ricky shook his head and then sighed. Maybe he could sneak past some of Mystique's old jewelry away from Tabatha and sell it. Yea, that would get them something for more food.

"Pass the cereal, I'm starving," Toad grinned as he hopped in the kitchen.

"Pretty sure your power comes most in handy in this situation," Ricky grinned. "Just eat some bugs, it makes no difference to you."

"Yea it does, I want cereal, so pass the cereal," Toad retorted before wrapping his tongue around the box and digging his hand through it. Ricky sighed and the looked down still smiling.

"Keep it, I don't want it anymore," he sighed. Ricky looked up at the TV that was full of static. He walked over to it and hit the side of it a few times until picture started to emerge. "Toad, what happened to this place."

"I don't know man," Toad replied.

Ricky looked at the television as the reporter talked about an angel flying around New York saving people. Ricky grinned knowing he was probably another mutant. "Hey, with an angel on our side we could get generous donations right?" Toad looked at him confused as Ricky grinned at the TV.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Scott and Rogue had looked all over the city to find this angel. At least that's what Ricky could make out with his new power. He could sense the particles in people, so of course he could use the power to track a mutant with a nuclear bomb behind his sunglasses. Those particles seemed to stand out more than the others. He had spotted Rogue with Scott also, so he assumed she would be following him all over town. Poor girl probably still has a crush on the Cyclops. The more he studied everyone around Scott however, the more he learned their differences. Every aspect of them, their shape and sizes. He had once used this technique to keep an eye out for Hydra and he seemed to get a hang on directing this ability.

Of course it comes with a down side. Whenever Scott drifted too far from him, he would feel his body vibrate once more. It pissed him off to no end, that all of his best powers came with him shaking nonstop. So every time he felt a slight tremor in his body, he would change his focus from Summers to something else and wait for the mutant to come back in his radar. His focus changed however to a church as he could feel two people lifting off the ground in it. One of them felt familiar.

"Magneto," Ricky grinned.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"H-who are you," a man with wings grunted as he backed away from the alter at church. A man with red armor floated in front of him, Magneto.

"Some like you," Magneto spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone who was confused on what he had become. Someone living in fear and self pity, wondering whether he's been cursed.. or blessed."

"Listen, I don't know what your selling, but I'm not buying," the angel responded as he turned away.

"Do you realize what a wonderful gift you have? You can fly, you can do what everyone else dreams about, and yet you live alone." The angel lowered his head in shame. "Hiding in shame, it needn't be so."

"I'm learning to deal with it," the angel responded defensively.

"You think by helping a few pathetic people, they'll learn to accept you? You saw how quickly they turned on you today. Do you want to live in fear for the rest of your life?"

"No, but-"

"There are other like us Warren. I want you to meet them."

"Some sort of club for weirdos and freaks? I don't think so." Warren turns around to leave, but Magneto had other plans. A steel candle stand lifted of the ground and tied around Magneto.

"What is this?"

"This could have been easy, regrettably, you chosen to make it hard." The angel tried to fly away, but Magneto flew after him and tied him with the chandelier." A few people were watching, yet decided to run away. That was before a red laser beam hit him and blasted him through the wind.

The Xmen came in to save the angel. "Who are you people," Warren asked.

Mageto flies back inside the building. "You fools! You are nothing!" He throws anything in his area metal towards them, but the angel escapes out the window.

From a far away building Ricky sat back eating popcorn watching the angel swoop around the building to come in from the other end and tackle Magneto. The Xmen get the upper hand on him and he winds up falling to the ground. Rogue grabs onto his face and takes some of his powers and memories, but Magneto kicks her away before she can get any real information on him. Rogue chases after Magneto with his powers as he tries to fly away. Magneto however, with more experience with these abilities leads her into a trap where she began to fall from the sky.

The Angel flies under her and saves her as he flies off carrying her.

"Show off," Ricky chuckled before moving to his new target, Magneto. When Magneto landed on another building to recover Ricky snuck up behind him and used his powers to hold him in stasis.

"Vibrant, I didn't think I'd see you so soon," Magneto grunted.

"Didn't forget what stasis feels like after our last fight, did you," Vibrant grinned as he headed around Magneto to a spot where he could see him.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"Just that evolution stone that keeps me from..." Vibrant felt his leg vibrate, but continued his hold on Magneto. "That, the stone that keeps me from that. Just give it to me."

"I hoped you were here to recruit the Angel," Magneto sighed. "My dear boy, I don't have anymore." Ricky's heart sank as anger boiled up inside him. He of course kept his smile going.

"Your lying, give me the stone or I'll blast you with fire."

"You can't use two powers at once without over overexerting yourself," Magneto chuckled.

"It'll hurt, but it would be worth it," Vibrant grunted. "You sent a psychotic mutant to kill me."

"Yes, Gambit did go rogue on that mission," Magneto agreed. "I sent him to destroy the humans I knew were going to betray you."

"But you sent them with me to recover an equivalent power to that stone," Vibrant growled.

"Careful, don't lose that smile Vibrant, or we'll have to change your name," Magneto taunted him. "None of the other emotions works with your set of powers. You smile and you vibrate particles, vibrant.. a simple name, but a good one."

"A human gave it to me," Ricky laughed, hoping that would get on Magneto's nerves. But it didn't.

"I know, the cheerleader, great work dealing with her," Magneto congratulated. "I hate Hydra so much."

"What a surprise, the guy who segregates a whole species hate Nazi's," Ricky joked, but that crossed a line as a metal pole hit him and tied around him.

"I am not a Nazi! I've seen the Nazis and had to deal with Nazis! I was numbered by Nazis!"

"I had no idea," Ricky grunted as he phased his body through the metal and threw a fireball at Magneto who dodged it and shot more scraps of metal around him at Vibrant, who rolled to the side dodging them.

"Is this what you want, a rematch brat!"

"I want the stone!"

"I don't have it!" Magneto fell to his knees and started coughing. Vibrant closed in on him and grunted as he saw a shriveled old man's face in Magneto's helmet. "If I did, would I look like this?" Vibrant was shocked by what he saw and then fell to his knees as his own powers started working against him.

"Y-you h-had to of kept a backup, y-your smarter then that!"

"My boy Vibrant *cough* I never thought I'd lose," he coughed. "I may be smart, but I'm unfortunately prideful." Vibrant created a fireball while grinning from ear to ear.

"I can kill you like this old man! Your weak now, no use to anyone! A monster that's been wounded!"

"Then do it! Replace me as the new monster if you believe that." Vibrant lifted his arm in the air ready to silence him... but then he didn't. He lowered his arm and extinguished his fireball. "There is hope for you yet boy." Magneto put his hand on Vibrant's chest and smiled before detataching some metal from his glove sending Ricky flying off into a wall knocking him out cold. "Your not me though," Magneto growled. "I have a vision that cannot be stopped!"


	22. Chapter 22 Dragon's Mansion

**Neb: After confrontation with Magneto, Vibrant finds himself knocked out on a building in New York City. Of course he's about to run into a particular character. I do not own X-Men evolution.  
**

"Hey, buddy... wake up," a young man spoke up. Vibrant's eyes shot open to see a man wearing a black hoodie and red mask hovering over him. The man had no pupils in his eyes, and the parts of the mask that surround them was black.

"What in the world?"

"Hey kid, names The Deadliest Deadpool," the man laughed. "Also called Deadpool for short!" Ricky starred at him confused and then sat up.

"Your from that Hydra base," Ricky remembered.

"I was a prisoner there until you came along yes," the man reminded. "Anyways welcome to Dragon's home, he called me over here for some reason. I thought it was to fight, but..." Ricky looked around the area. He was in a nice looking mansion with Japanese decorations, including a few Samurai swords hung over a piano, Paintings of dragons, and tiles with cherry blossoms. Ricky saw a Japanese man wearing a suit with long hair and bits of metal in his teeth. His eyes were green and he carried two Katana with blue sheaths. Both of them had paintings of dragons on each sheath, yet one was a black dragon and the other was a red one.

"Dragon, going overboard with the layer thing," Deadpool laughed. "Also, are those for me?"

"Until you get your own back yes. Black dragon is carbon steel, the red has Adamantium." The man sat down in an easy chair and smiled. "Tea?"

"No thank you," Ricky responded. "What's this about?"

"Nothing really, you saved my life and I would like to repay you."

"Repay me? An Adamantium sword would be nice," Ricky grinned.

"I only had the one I'm afraid," Dragon smiled back before sipping his tea. "You see, most of the Adamantium I have is currently in my body." Vibrant raised an eyebrow.

"Metal bones like Wolvy," Deadpool explained. "He also shoots bolts of energy from his mouth, totally unfair."

"You think that's unfair, try having your mind locked by Lady Vampress."

"Oh big deal, a vampire lady can grab people's minds," Deadpool responded sarcastically. "This dude probably forged this sword with his own breath."

"I did actually, both of them," Dragon smiled.

"So, can I go now," Vibrant asked.

"Go," Deadpool laughed. "Buddy, we hadn't shown you the whole crowd yet." Ricky looked up at him and then grunted as his eyes tried to find an exit.

"Lady Vampress here?"

"She will be," Seer spoke up as he walked in the room. Ricky looked at the blind old man and grunted as his head was turned to Ricky even though it looked like he was blind. "Only after you become our leader though."

"Excuse me?"

"The New Brotherhood you will form after the end of the Apocalypse, I have seen it." Dragon looked to Seer like he barely believed what he was seeing, and Deadpool was just inspecting his new swords.

"Well I can assure you that if the apocalypse ever happened," Ricky chuckled. "No one would survive to the end, do to it's name... the apocalypse."

"Maybe," Seer admitted. "But that is the vision I saw, and I'm sticking with it."

"Is that why you keep looking at me," Vibrant grunted.

"Am I, I didn't know, I'm blind."

"Don't play games with me," Vibrant smiled.

"Hiding behind that smile, funny," Dragon chuckled.

"How is that funny, that's kinda sad actually," Deadpool corrected.

"You hide behind your humor," Dragon analyzed.

"Ha ha, haven't heard that one before," Deadpool responded as he rolled his eyes. "Look, no one wants to listen to another person mope all day, it's just not human nature."

"True," Ricky grinned.

"Hiding your pain is unhealthy though," Seer commented.

"I agree with Seer, you kids have a lot to learn," Dragon agreed.

"None the less, no apocalypse so... I'm out," Ricky decided. "Thanks for housing me for a bit." He walked towards the door.

"There is another stone," Dragon spoke up and Ricky stopped as his hand started shaking. Not like when his powers were working against him, it was just shaking. "The stone requires two keys to unlock."

"When you form your mutant army," Seer began. "You will send one half to find one key and the other half to find the other, while you and another searches for the lock."

"Goodbye," Vibrant smiled back at them before leaving the building.

"Am I going to be the only cannon character in his new army cause... that would just be downright mean," Deadpool pointed out. Seer shook his head and Dragon just ignored Deadpool.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dude, your never going to guess what happened while you were gone," Boom Boom shouted as Ricky walked in at the Brotherhood's house.

"What is it," Vibrant smiled. He was glad she wasn't asking where he's been, because that would be too much to explain.

"Lance is joining the X Men!" Vibrant almost lost his smile hearing that. What would Lance want with the X Men?

"Why would he- Kitty probably, never mind, lets just make fun of him at school tomorrow, I've had a long week." She looked at him confused and then nodded.

"Fine, it can wait I guess."

 **Neb: But I can't, hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23 Ricky White has no Family

**Neb: Back at the brotherhood's house, Vibrant learns that they were betrayed by Avalanche. Of course, they didn't intend to fight Lance about it, they just wanted to poke a little fun. I do not own X Men.  
**

Vibrant walked down the hallway at school with the other brotherhood mutants. He wasn't sure what Lance saw in Kitty, but he knew that was the reason the traitor quit. He saw Lance and grinned as they headed over to him. Blob pushed him into a locker.

"Hya Lance, long time no see," Quicksilver commented.

"I hear you've joined the X- Losers," Vibrant laughed and received a high five from quicksilver.

"Geek squad, we agreed on geek squad," Boom Boom whispered.

"You agreed, I just smiled," Vibrant chuckled and she pouted.

"So what if I did," Lance responded.

"I knew it, Mistiques going to hand you your left arm when she gets back," Toad interjected as he was hopping in the air.

"She's gone, the brotherhood is history. You guys just don't know that yet."

"Oh yea, well well," Blob tried to retort.

"Witty come back blob," Quicksilver sarcastically responded.

"Your becoming one of them, aren't you," Vibrant chuckled. "An X- Dork."

"So what if I am," Lance growled.

"Ah man, to think I looked up to you," Blob commented and Ricky face palmed after that.

"Your making a mistake Lance, you'll never fit in with those guys," Tabatha pointed our while smiling. "They are never going to except you."

"That got him," Vibrant grinned as Lance looked down while walking away. "That was fun guys, see ya later."

"Where you headed off to," Boom Boom asked.

"Gym," Ricky grinned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ricky was in complete darkness. He began looking left and right until he saw the red stag with wings standing in front of him. "Jessica? What do you want?"

"Ricky, I am not Jessica," the stag replied in Jessica's voice. "I am a mutant known a Peryton."

"Right, with my sister's voice," Ricky responded sarcastically. He chuckled for a moment and then looked up grinning. "Then I am not Ricky, I am Vibrant. What do you want Peryton?"

"I have seen one of your friends join the X-Men, I beg you... Join them as well."

"Declined," Vibrant responded. "I am a mutant of the Brotherhood. Like Lance, they will not accept me."

"Lance is getting along fine."

"No he isn't," Vibrant laughed. "He had that look on his face earlier today. The look of I don't belong."

"Are you familiar with that look?"

"Of course I am," Vibrant smirked. "I'm glad I'm talking to someone other than Jessica about this, because this would break her heart. Family is a lie!"

"No, your wrong," she growled.

"They use you, they hurt you and for what? So they can be happy, so someone else can be happy? Why wouldn't they care about your happiness? Is having powers just suppose to make us mutants automatically happy, because we have something others don't? I sure would of been happy with my powers if I didn't have my fathers try to use me or hurt me. The Brotherhood is where I got power! I can throw fire, I can keep people in stasis, I can keep an eye on my surroundings easier, I can phase my particles through things! I've been so happy with my development of power and who gave it to me! The Brotherhood did, I got my powers from working with them... I can thank second dad for lock picking, that's it."

The red stag was whimpering as it backed away from him. "You did turn evil, Scott was right."

"Scott? When did you meant Summers!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vibrant woke up in his bed at twelve a.m and ran outside. He through on his signature white button down shirt and blue jeans. The other brotherhood mutants always changed into battle gear, but he never felt the need to. He ran over to the X Men mansion and hopped the fence.

That was when nets started firing at him witch he fazed through. He then threw fireballs at each turret that came out of the ground and then used his stasis powers to stop anything and everything around him. He could sense every weapon the X-Men's mansion had for defense. He grunted and then walked forward, fighting the stasis on himself. "X-Men," he yelled. Scott, Kurt, Jean, and Wolverine came outside ready to fight him.

"What do you want Ricky," Scott yelled.

"How long has Jessica been working with you guys!"

"She showed up at our doorstep a week ago," Xavier spoke up as he rolled in front of Vibrant. "She was looking for someone to help her control her powers."

"I told her parents to not rely on you guys," he growled. "Your the enemy, witch means my sister will be fighting with Brotherhood mutants, my friends!"

"I know you care a great deal about your sister," the professor admitted. "But she's been making progress in our institute."

"That's polite guy code for, she's become your asset," Vibrant yelled. "Leave my sister out of this, tell her to go home."

"No," a girl shouted from behind the X-Men. "I like it here, I'm finally with people who are like me. You should be here to."

"Why, they aren't like me," Vibrant responded. "They all fly, teleport, shoot beams from their eyes! I hurt myself when I use my powers, all the time."

"Blades coming out of my hands don't exactly tickle bub," Wolverine grunted.

"I don't just absorb powers and knock people out," Rogue growled. "For a moment I become them, with all their memories and everything."

"You weren't there when I lost control of my powers," Jean yelled. "Don't try to play only victim."

"But you guys have something that I don't," he grunted. "A childhood." Vibrant turned around and grunted as he felt the scar across his face and then smirked. "I lost my composure," he chuckled. He turned around and gave them a warm smile. "I apologize for my disturbance, I hope Jessica finds better comfort in you guys then her own family. Tell them when they find her, that I approve of where she's at. I only ask that when you train her, to not make her a tool like was."

"You don't have to be a tool Ricky, join us," Xavier insisted.

"I'm not a tool," he grinned. "Not anymore, I found my freedom, it's her turn to find hers."

"Ricky," Jessica yelled as he walked back towards the fence.

"My name is Vibrant."


	24. Chapter 24 Father Chimera

**Neb: Jessica, sister of Ricky has joined the X-Men as the mutant Peryton. With her brother Vibrant as a member of the Brotherhood, it is clear that their family may never reform. How will Jessica deal with her brother being a bad guy. How will Ricky deal with his sister as one of the X- Men. I do not own X-Men Evolution.**

Jessica headed around the hallway towards her bedroom from the bathroom. She let her parents know she was joining the X-Men and that Vibrant gave them the OK. Though, they both had trouble adjusting to it. They didn't adopt a daughter so that she would run out on them so soon. She remembered the first day she found out she had powers. That was six years ago when she woke from the coma her brother accidentally put her in.

 _Flashback_

 _Out of the darkness of a young girls dreams comes a red stag with wings approaching her. She avoided the stag for so many years, every night she had this dream, but this time she reached out to touch the deer. The child woke up on her bed.  
_

 _A field of energy surrounded a young girl with red hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes as she lifted off of her bed. The energy began to form as she released a pair of wings._

 _"What's happening to me?" She wondered, was this the doing of her brother, no it couldn't be. He didn't know where she was, so why would he be harming her. At the same time, the wings didn't make her feel threatened, they made her feel protected. She understood now, how her brother was able to hurt her, he had powers like this. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he was just scarred._

 _End Flashback_

Jessica started hearing voices across the hallway.

"What did I do," Scott asked.

"Alright, you were being a- a guy," Jean yelled.

"Oh, I'm Sorry," he grinned, wondering what that was even suppose to mean.

"Scott, I was trying to teach Magma how to handle things that go wrong. Which did not include looking for a big strong man, to save you!"

"The nerve," Magma humphed. The both of them retreated to their rooms and Scott looked down, wondering what happened.

"That was interesting, what happened," Jessica asked.

"I don't know, I saved them from a boulder crushing them and then they got mad at me," Scott explained.

"Telekinesis was going to be taken down by a boulder," Jessica responded sarcastically. "You thought that particular power would be beaten... by a boulder."

"It... It was a big boulder." The two of them starred at each other and then Jessica sighed before heading to her room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ricky sat back eating old cereal as he sorted through the money the Brotherhood managed to pull together. "Three weeks, maybe more if we forget about gas money."

"Not happening," Lance responded as he grabbed some of the money off the table.

"Hey man, I'm trying to help us keep this dump," Ricky growled. "We are seriously low on cash and someone who crawls back to the Brotherhood after betraying us has no right to comment."

"I can't get around without my Jeep," Lance replied.

"You mean Tabatha can't, she's been using that Jeep more then you."

"Come on, you have some sort of money making scheme."

"My last one was a bust," Ricky grunted. "I wanted to use an angel mutant to provoke generous donations. Unfortunately that didn't work out, and I completely forgot about the angel."

"Well lets just focus on saving for now and then we'll sell a few of Mistique's stuff."

"Sounds good," Vibrant grinned. "We'll focus on the scheme later." Ricky smiled at him and then headed out of the kitchen. _"We're doomed," Ricky thought._

An explosion occurred upstairs and Ricky grunted as he saw water flood the stairs. Boom Boom walked down with a smirk on her face. "Mohawks are so last century," she said to Blob.

"Why are you always breaking every," Ricky smiled at her.

"Cause I feel like it," she responded before heading outside. "Hey Lance, does your jeep have gas in it?"

"Yea, why?" The car started up and Ricky shook his head as Lance ran past him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ricky finally walked out of school followed by Pietro and Toad. "Hey, so what we gonna do today fellas," Toad wondered.

"I dunno, probably..." Vibrant was going to answer, but then saw Boom Boom drive off in Lance's car with one of the X-Men recruits. "Is no one loyal in this group!" Ricky ran off after the car and Pietro followed behind them, then ahead of him, then next to him, and then around him a few times. "Knock it off," Ricky yelled.

"Hey man, chasing cars ain't your thing," Peitro laughed. "I'm faster than any piece of junk car made."

"Then go after her," Ricky smiled.

"No," Pietro smiled back and Ricky's eye twitched. "This isn't worth our time."

"Why isn't keeping our team in line, worth our time?"

"Because man, Boom Boom was a loose cannon from the start," Pietro explained. "But you and me, we are true Brotherhood members."

"Hey, you wanted to chase the ladies," A man wearing a red helmet, red leather jacket, and drove a black motorcycle asked.

"Sure bro," Ricky grinned. He got on the bike and Pietro face palmed.

"Dude, that spot is for chicks."

"I don't discriminate," the biker grinned before driving off.

"Thanks man, what's your name?"

"Wade," the man responded with a chuckle. "But you know me as Deadpool." Ricky didn't realize how fast they were going, they pretty much spun off of a hillside and the bike still managed to keep momentum.

"Deadpool? I said I'm not joining."

"Joining? Your leading bro! That's what Seer said you'd do!" Deadpool laughed as Vibrant hung on for his life. "Oh shoot, I forgot we were following the ladies."

"Just stop," Vibrant grunted, feeling like he was going to throw up. The bike stopped and Ricky got off the bike.

"Come on man it wasn't that bad," Deadpool chuckled. "Bro?" He looked to Ricky who starred at a man with white long hair in the distance and a black suit with white collar and a green tie. Vibrant starred at him as the man turned his head to them and gave them Ricky's signature smile. "Hey, you know this clown?" Cold sweat rolled down Ricky's face as the slim man in the suit stepped forward, keeping the smile on his face. Ricky nervously grinned back, but he finally reached Wade's bike before jumping on.

"Get us out of here," he grunted.

"Ricky, have I taught you nothing," the man smiled. "A warm smile is a friendly one, and a cold smile is when your ready to kill."

"What the heck," Deadpool responded. "Oh right, I still can't curse..." He drove off the other direction with Ricky clinging onto him in fear.

"That man abandoned me, why is he here now?"

"Who is that?"

"Nate Whelan, leader of a crime syndicate branch that moves from city to city," Ricky grunted. "His employs refer to him as Father Chimera and I... I use to refer to him as just father."


	25. Chapter 25 Deadpool's Face

**Neb: Ricky ran into Deadpool who offered a ride to chase his teammate Boom Boom. However, Vibrant and Deadpool ran into an unexpected visitor. The second father of Ricky White, Father Chimera. I do not own X-Men evolution.  
**

"Calm down, we got away," Deadpool chuckled as the sun was setting. He and Vibrant were sitting back by a pond near a park. Ricky assumed bkeing in an environment like this would keep his dad away. What he didn't understand was why Father Chimera was even at Bayville, this wasn't even a town wasn't even that profitable for a crime lord of his talent. "So is this guy another mutant?"

"No, he's human," Vibrant explained. "As human as a normal person can get anyway."

"So why did we run from him, why not just slice him up and end the smiling dick... I can say dick, but you won't let me say ##### Dammit Neb." Ricky ignored his mask friend.

"Wait, take off your mask and put your hoodie up Wade," Ricky grunted.

"Ah, that's OK, I'm not a big face person," Wade Wilson responded.

"I know, I saw you on the security cams back at the Hydra base," Ricky smiled. "I know you have a condition, but it's better to look like that then wear a mask all the time, people might think you'll rob them."

"I might rob them, so it's a perfect thing to wear," Deadpool explained. "But, if it's nothing you haven't seen before..." He took off his mask revealing a scabby mess, riddled with holes and no sign of facial hair. "There you happy, or are you going to barf scar boy." Ricky ran his hand along his scar and then sighed.

"I've had a hole in my face before, shield fixed it," he Ricky explained.

"Yea, this isn't a fixing thing," Deadpool chuckled as he tightened his hoodie around his face.

"That's unfortunate," Ricky sympathized. "Maybe shield can help, they fixed a bullet hole that popped right out of my cheek."

"Shield wouldn't help me," Wade laughed. "I got hired a few times to do things that specifically messed with their operations. If I go to them they'll arrest me. No what we need to do is have some fun. Beat up the guy who hurt you... Father Chimera seems like a good target, what did he do?"

"He gave me the scar," Ricky explained. "He was the one who taught me to use my powers for lock picking then sent me for a mission. When I couldn't complete it, he cut me with the end of his Letter Opener and then ditched me the next day."

"Yea, mental scars suck and so do physical ones," Deadpool laughed. "But hey, what can ya do right."

"Fair enough, what about someone who hurt you," Ricky responded as Wade starred at him through his hoodie. "Your pretty much giving me a hand for nothing really."

"For nothing," Wade laughed. "Boy, I get paid by Dragon to hang around you. Saving me gets you a get out of death free pass if someone hires me to gun you, not my loyalty." The sun finished setting and the moon and stars lit the area along with some street lamps here and there.

"Getting late," Ricky smile. "I think it's time to go."

"Yea, your right," Wade agreed. "I'll drop you off back at the Brotherhood base." Ricky nodded to him and they headed toward Deadpools bike. "Hey kid... saving us may not get you my loyalty, but Dragon and Seer seem to like you. They're a good crowd, probably better then the one your already with."

"They seem like nice people, but I need to hang out with people my own age," Ricky grinned and then Deadpool laughed.

"Your right, those two look like old farts." When they made it to Deadpools bike a man came around the corner with pistol. Another man came behind them, with a Crowbar.

"What do you guys want," Vibrant smiled as he readied his hand to throw a fireball if needed.

"Your money and the bike," one of them responded.

"Really, you want my bike," Deadpool grinned as he stepped towards the guy with the gun. "You have to earn it by shooting me first."

"Your nuts," the guy with the crowbar grunted. Wade stepped under the light of a street light revealing his torn up face to the guy with the gun.

"That's disgusting," the man with the gun vomited. "You looked like someone shaved the backside of a cat, cut the tail off, and then wore it's butt as a mask."

"Oh wow, cheap comment coming from the ass face trying to steal my bike!"

"You back off now freak, before I put a few more holes in your face," the man grunted as he held the gun to Deadpool's head. "Although, that would probably make you look better." Deadpool smacked the gun out of his head and Vibrant blasted the other guy back with a fireball. He looked to the guy who formerly had a gun as Wade Wilson continuously punched him in the face over and over.

"Make fun of my face again! Make fun of it again!"

"Stop," the man gurgled through the blood filling his mouth. Vibrant grabbed Deadpools arm to stopped him, but was thrown back by the other mutant.

"Don't have the stomach for killing Ricky," Deadpool yelled. "Well guess what, I do! I didn't ask to have my face turned inside out and then back again. I didn't want to be mutated, but that's what they said would keep me alive!" He swung another punch, but Vibrant put him in stasis with his powers.

"For god sake Wade, I know it's hard, but killing isn't the answer!"

"Then your not my boss," Deadpool yelled. "What did your dad say, he taught you how to use a cold smile for murder. Then use it, show the cold side of you!" The two man ran off and then Vibrant released Wade. "I'm done, you can get your own ride." Deadpool got on his motor cycle and drove off leaving Vibrant behind.


	26. Chapter 26 Hex Factor

**Neb: Vibrant is back at the Brotherhood house, he's been feeling distant from the rest of the group recently due to running into his father, but things are about to get interesting. I do not own X-Men Evolution.  
**

Vibrant walked downstairs as the other brotherhood members stayed in separate areas of the house. They all seemed to be chilling and doing their own things today. That was when Ricky felt a familiar presence at the front door and grunted as he glared at it. "Back so soon."

"Guess who's back," Mystique announced as she opened the door. The other Brotherhood members looked over in shock, but Ricky refused to give her the satisfaction of a surprised reaction. Instead he just grinned at her. Toad however jumped in front of her to see if she was actually Mystique.

"Hey, i-is that really you," Toad grunted. Mystique lifted Toad off the ground and Vibrant readied a fireball, She threw Toad across the front entry and looked to Ricky. "Yea, it is you."

"You pathetic, lazy clods destroyed my house."

"We were going to clean up," Vibrant replied and she got ready to kick him as the other's walked into the front entry.

"You do that, and while your at it, grow some back bone. What happened to the team of tough mutants I assembled?"

"What are you talking about, we're as tough as ever," Pietro growled.

"Are you, when was the last time you beat the X-Men," she responded.

"It has been a while," Vibrant remembered. Last time he beat the X- Men was before Magneto took them to his intended Utopia. After that, he suffered a humiliating defeat by Rogue and the whole base broke down.

"They out shined you on every level," Mystique pointed out. "And worse, one of you even tried joining them."

"Let me guess, you must be mystic." Boom Boom walked down the stairs and Vibrant face palmed at the mistake she was making.

"Try Mystique, this is my home and my ruled. First rule, move out of my room. Think you can handle that?.. Bam Bam."

"Why sure," Boom Boom responded as she made an explosive. Pietro grabbed the explosive.

"Not a good Idea Boom Boom," he explained as he tossed the explosive to Blob who put it in Toad's hands then threw him into the kitchen. Toad screamed as the explosion went off, but he managed to not get damaged to badly.

"Fine whatever," Boom Boom yelled. "I was getting sick of living in moron manner anyway."

"She learns quickly," Mystique grinned. "Unlike the rest of you."

"So where have you been all this time," Vibrant smirked. She grunted at him.

"All that you need to know is I'm back, and the X-Men are about to get knocked down a peg! Gentlemen, meet your new secret weapon." A woman with black hair and red clothes entered the entryway.

"Wanda," Quicksilver shouted.

"Pietro," she yelled back and the entire room began to shake as the brotherhood boys retreated to the living room. Vibrant and Pietro managed to hide behind a couch.

"You know, you are kind of a sexist idiot," Vibrant smirked at him. "Your X girlfriend is going to rip us apart for it."

"Worse, she's my sister," Pietro grunted.

"You need family counseling," Lance shouted. "Make her stop!"

"You make her stop," Pietro shot back.

"Fine, I will," Avalanche growled as he and Vibrant stood up to fight the witch.

Avalanche tried to crack the ceiling above her, but she wound up using his own power against him causing the brotherhood to scatter. Toad shot gunk out of his mouth at her, but she just waved it back at him.

"Enough of this," Vibrant yelled as he put her in stasis. Vibrant's grin grew wider then normal as he felt victory, but that was when something happened. His body began to shake as she screamed and stepped forward. It was a battle of wills between the two as they held each other in stasis, vibrating the particles in each other's bodies. "How a-are y-you doing this," he grunted as he fell to his knees.

"Wanda," an old lady spoke up as she entered the room. "She started chanting and the raven haired girl floated over to her as she began to calm down. "Be at rest child." The two of them left to another room as Vibrant got a hold of himself. Blob helped him up and now the smile was on Mystique's face.

"That should give you an idea of what she can do."

"Are you out of your mind bringing Wanda here," Pietro yelled. "Can't you see how dangerous she is? She's like a witch with those powers."

"And that is what makes her valuable to are cause. Anyway, you needn't worry. As you see I already brought an old friend Agatha Harkness to teach her to focus her anger into unbeatable power."

"What makes you think she'll cooperate with you," Vibrant coughed as he tried to recompose himself.

"You might have noticed I'm not one of her favorite people," Pietro added.

"She'll cooperate," Mystique smiled. "When I downloaded Xavier's files from cerebro. I found a complete psychological profile from his sessions with Wanda. She'll do what's needed, cause I can give her what she wants most, revenge."

"I'm out of here," Boom Boom commented as she exited the house. "Definitely too many women for this house."

"I'm out also," Vibrant grunted. "I've lived in the woods before, I can do it again."

"Why would you rather live in the woods Ricky," Mystique growled. "I helped you evolve from a lock pick."

"I hate what you have done to me," Vibrant growled through his smile. "I had complete control of myself, but because you couldn't take no for an answer, I lost my right to be happy!"

"I understand what your going through," Mystique reminded. "I possessed the power of complete control of my powers for a little while as well." Vibrant walked past her to the door.

"Then you know why I can never forgive you for having a hand in the destruction of our Utopia," Vibrant chuckled. "You took the X-Men's side also for that trip, so don't blame us for our losing streak." Vibrant closed the door behind him and headed off into the woods as Boom Boom waved him goodbye and blew a kiss. As she did that, Mystique's room blew up. Vibrant laughed for a minute after that happened and then shook his head.

"She knows how to have a good time."


	27. Chapter 27 I'm no ones Tool

**Neb: OK, so I know I've been putting up these chapters pretty fast, but on the bright side We will be moving to season three soon as season two is coming to a close and then we will get to Apocalypse. What I can't wait for is X-23's appearance for the X-Men, I want Jessica to be main character for that one as the Rogue clone takes down each of the X-Men until her fight with Wolverine. I do not own X-Men Evolution.  
**

Ricky crawled out of a tunnel he had been staying in to a fresh water pond. He had crafted spears for fishing and fire place for keeping warm. Vibrant supposed he needed more for survival, but this would do for now. The one thing that bothered him was Mystique's plan for bringing in this new mutant who wore red. He knew a showdown between the X-Men and the Brotherhood would be inevitable, but he hoped Jessica wouldn't get involved despite him literally disowning her.

"Maybe I should be one of the good guys," Ricky whispered to himself. Of course, not an X-Man, can they are a bunch of privileged dorks who'd look down on anybody with a criminal history, even if the said criminal changed. It would be interesting, the villains in his story would be Magneto, Mystique, Father Chimer if Ricky ever got brave enough to fight him, and the cheerleader who started this whole mess Lilly with all of her new upgrades she'd probably get, just to get even with him and X-23. He already saved Lady Vampress from both Lilly and Hydra, so maybe she'd be less of a pain in the future... you know what, she'd probably be just as bad. She's got some sort of Wolverine and Sabertooth rivalry going on with X-23 and Ricky already knew witch side he'd take if they fought, despite the old Seer's predictions.

Vibrant turned his head as he heard something move in the distance. A chill went down his spine as he wondered if it was Hydra or Lady Vampress again. It wasn't, he felt something move fast towards him as it grabbed him and ran him all the way across the woods to the top of a building. Vibrant turned his head to see Quicksilver wave to him before running off. Then he turned his head to see yet another familiar face.

"Magneto," he grinned. Magneto starred back at him and then nodded before waving Sabertooth over who had a hold of a man with a bag over his head. Sabertooth took off the bag revealing Ricky's second father.

"Father Chimera," Vibrant grunted. The man who knelt before him looked like he had been beaten, but like Ricky he kept a smile on his face. It was his way of showing no one can get to him.

"Hello son, I wish we met under better circumstances," the man grinned.

"Better circumstances, you abandoned me," Vibrant yelled. "Why did you come back after all this time? Was it to use me again?"

"You have your uses boy," the man chuckled. "But I adopted you as a son, first and foremost. I came back because a source told me Magneto was out of the picture... I really need better sources." Ricky grabbed his scar and grunted as tears welled up in his eyes. "I didn't mean to do that, I wasn't in control of myself."

"Yet there you were, one single cut scarred me for life and all you can do is joke about it."

"That's why I left you," he explained. "I didn't want to keep hurting you, so I left."

"Your a monster," Vibrant yelled. "You injure your child and then abandon him."

"My wife left me after that, and took the twins with her. I didn't blame her... we aren't immune to anger. I'm glad you didn't repress it so much like I did for all these years. I can't even show anger on my face anymore, I can only perform it through action."

"Are you trying to get sympathy."

"I only wanted to swing by to apologize," Father Chimera insisted. "Truth is, I wanted you to replace me, I wanted to make you stronger then me."

"You taught the boy how to pick locks," Magneto chuckled. "His power lies with the Brotherhood." Ricky's father smiled at Magneto who just scoffed back at him.

"Why did you bring him here," Ricky yelled.

"Careful boy, we'd have to change your name," Magneto smirked. "Mystique recruited a powerful mutant on her singular motive for revenge."

"Wanda? Oh right, and so your offering me the same deal. Though Wanda is already more powerful then me, and I've been training my powers for a long time."

"Of course you can't beat her power," Magneto explained. "I don't need you to win, I need you to buy me some time. Quicksilver told me you could hold her in stasis for a few minutes, that's all I need." He pointed to Father Chimera. "His life, for a few minutes of your time."

"Ricky, don't listen to this madman," Father Chimera spoke up, but metal floated in the air and rapped around his face.

"Choose wisely, Vibrant." Ricky grunted as he looked at he looked at Magneto and then his eyes went to his second father. For a minute, his eyes went cold. He moved his hand up in the air as Father Chimera lifted off the ground in stasis. He could feel every particle of the crime lord's body and began removing them, one by one, faster and faster as he watched tiny pieces of his former father float in the air near him. Vibrant never used his powers like this before, could he actually kill one of his fathers. One of the people who abandoned him, tried to hurt him or worse. He lowered his hand and then grunted as the man dropped to the ground, all his particles back in place.

"No, I won't kill him," Ricky growled. "I'm not a monster, nor a tool. I am a person, with choices, and beliefs."

"You are a disappointment," Magneto growled. "Get this man out of here and then meet with the others." Sabertooth grabbed onto Father Chimera who was no longer smiling, instead shaking in fear, and carried him away from their meeting place. "If you won't join me Vibrant, then you can suffer like the rest of them!" Metal roofing began to lift around Vibrant and carry him off the building until he landed in a construction zone.

"Ricky," Rogue spoke up. He turned his head towards her and then grunted as he saw X-men gathering in the area with Brotherhood mutants from Mystique's side. That was when the ground began to collapse underneath of them.

"Dammit, what are you planning Magneto," Vibrant yelled.


	28. Chapter 28 Sentinel

**Neb: The X-Men and Brotherhood Mutants got dug in a hole this time. Magneto's plan moves forward and Ricky now has to work with two groups of mutants he can't stand. I do not own X-Men evolution.  
**

Men in guns surrounded the group of mutants when they recovered. "Don't move," Storm spoke up.

"Who wants to move," Toad responded. The group of mutants grunted as the room shook and thumping began.

"Sounds like foot steps," Nightcrawler analyzed.

"Nobody panic," Vibrant growled.

"Great idea," Rogue responded. "Bad timing." A giant robot stepped forward out of the darkness.

"What the hell," Vibrant yelled. The ground underneath them began to lift, taking the mutants and the robot back to the surface.

"What's happening," one of the humans yelled.

"We're resurfacing," Vibrant yelled. He began to shake in fear. This robot will be exposed to the world, and to top that off, everyone in the group will be seen as well. "No!" As they lifted into the construction site the sound of helicopters could be heard. Everyone stepped back away from the robot as it followed them. The machine shot a lazer from it causing some of the mutants to scream as they ran away. Storm lifted into the air and threw a lightning bolt at the robot. "What are you doing, someone will see?" Vibrant was right, there was a news helicopter hovering above them. The robot fired sever missiles at storm causing her to fall back as she collapsed to the ground unconscious. Spyke responded by firing back at the robot in rage. The whole group began fighting it before Vibrant knew it, even he fired a few fireballs at it.

"Ricky, put it in stasis," Jean yelled and he nodded.

"Wait, it's too big," Avalanche yelled as Ricky began lifting the robot off the ground as he held it in stasis. Blood fell from Ricky's eyes and nose as he collapsed to his knees despite the brotherhood mutant's warning.

"Yea, too big," he smiled. Was he really that weak, that he always wound up in this situation. "At least my arms and legs still work." He got to his feet and begun throwing fireballs again, despite how little effect they had on the robot. The robot started firing gunk from it next as it took out blob and Spyke. Then it fired at Ricky, Kitty, and Rogue as Vibrant and Shadowcat phased out of the gunk, but Rogue wasn't as fortunate. "Rogue!" He was about to phase her out, but then his powers acted up against him as he fell to his knees again and his body began vibrating. "No!" he looked up at the helicopter that hovered ahead of him as they filmed him having his seizure.

"The marines are here," Toad responded as Kurt vanished and reappeared with a grenade in hand. He dropped it in whatever vent he could find and vanished again before the explosive went off.

"Got him," Vibrant grinned to Nightcrawler as he reappeared. It wasn't over yet, the robot detected another mutant far away as it headed towards Magneto's look out. "Serves him right."

"Wanda is over there," Toad yelled. Ricky used his sensing ability to check the roof tops, and surely enough, Wanda was with Magneto and Quicksilver.

"She's a big girl, she can handle it," Vibrant replied before sensing another person flying towards Magneto. " _Is that the angel?"_ It wasn't, it was Jessica who wanted a rematch against Magneto. "Nightcrawler get her over here. Kurt vanished and reappeared back with a pissed off Peryton. Vibrant held her in stasis right away as he turned his head to watch Magneto vs the giant robot.

"Let me go Vibrant," she screamed. Vibrant's eyes widened as he saw the Robot collapse on the roof. Was that the end of Magneto? He saw Hex reappear with Nightcrawler nearby them as Professor X landed nearby.

"Get in," he yelled as the group ran for the X- Chopper. Ricky thought that's what the vehicle was called anyway.

O0O

The Helicopter made it to the X- Men mansion witch looked like it was torn to pieces. "What about- Where are the students," Jean yelled. Vibrant glared through the mirror at the Professor who didn't show any signs of discomfort. That instantly told Ricky who was behind this. The group exited the helicopter. "I don't see them," Jean yelled. "Bobby, Amara!" Jessica started lifting up rubble with her energy field wings and Ricky somehow couldn't smile right now.

"We're over here," a boy yelled as a group of mutants headed their way. "We're alright." Scott pushed pass the group pissed off as he headed to the professor.

"Where the hell have you been Summers," Vibrant yelled as he pushed past him and Jean.

"Scott, how did you survive this," Jean yelled happily as she hugged him. Scott didn't answer he just moved past her.

"Scott got us in the cerebro room," one of the mutants explained.

"The what room," Vibrant grinned. "Sorry, some of us here, aren't from your place."

"Mutant detecting room," Jessica explained. "It's how we find so many mutants."

"That's cheating," Vibrant gawked. Scott picked the professor off the chair, but Vibrant knew better then to believe this man was Xavier.

"It was you," Scott yelled. "You did this!" He threw the man to the ground as Kurt and one of the students grabbed him. The Professor chuckled as he stood up.

"Yes, I did do it..." Mystique transformed back to herself. "And things are about to get much worse."


	29. Chapter 29 Crimes against Mutants

**Neb: Professor Xavier was Mystique the whole time, Magneto revealed mutants to the outside world, the X men lost their mansion, and I do not own X-Men evolution. I hope you enjoy the fanfic.  
**

"I saw the security replay," Scott yelled at Mystique. "You locked those kids in and then you set the mansion to blow."

"How long have you been impersonating the professor," Storm growled at her. This was all nuts, Mystique actually tried to kill the institute kids. Not the X-Men, but their trainees, people who had less to do with the fight between the Brotherhood and the X-Men. "Where is he?!"

"Summers, I didn't know she was capable of doing this," Vibrant spoke up and was ignored.

"Stop probing my mind," Mystique yelled at Jean.

"She's blocking me somehow," Jean shouted.

"Then she better stop unblocking now," Scott threatened and the brotherhood mutants moved to defend Mistique. Vibrant stayed back, he didn't know witch side he was on, but it certainly wasn't Mystique now or ever again.

"If you ever want to see Xavier again, then you'll back off," Mystique retorted. Sirens and choppers could be heard as the group turned their heads to see the police force and SWAT close in on them.

"Everybody freeze," police yelled before slipping on ice.

"No problem," Iceman grinned. Everyone ran in each direction as chaos formed. Ricky ducked out of sight in hopes that somehow he wouldn't be descovered as a mutant. All he could think was what incompetent mutants run the brotherhood. They are good at fighting and battle strategy alone, because they had no clue that Mutants aren't ready fight humans yet. It may look like mutants are winning this fight as Storm blows away helicopters, Hex destroys SWAT team guns, and that living battery kid managed to shut down police cars, but how long can mutants hold up against a bigger army. They would need raw power if they'd stand a chance, but mutants are Superheroes despite how they act. They are people with abilities, and these abilities each can be worked around. That's how Magneto managed to beat Vibrant in so many encounters. Vibrant got as far as the woods before he was surrounded by Police. Now it is official that he my need a suit of some sort for combat, because fighting in his everyday clothes will occur more often now that they had been discovered.

The police moved toward him slowly and he kept his head down trying not to show his face. "Look up and put your hands behind your head," one of them yelled as they held up their guns. Vibrant clenched his hands into fists as they began vibrating and charged as he punched one of the officers out. He then through a fireball on the ground near a few more of them to scatter them before he ran. He could use his stasis ability, but he knows that could cause him to have a seizure while he's trying to get away. Better to not use his stasis for a while. With his ability to feel others particles however he managed to dodge each officer in the woods while following Summers and a few other X-Men, he felt the Brotherhood heading in another direction, but this time decided his best shot was with the good guys for now. He saw his sister fly off with her energy field wings causing him to sigh in relief. If anyone had a chance of escape, it was probably the ones who could fly and teleport.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The X-Men decided to meet at Look Out point just out of town. Vibrant was convincing Iceman he was on their side when Iceman fired at a nearby tree.

"Hey chill," Scott spoke up as he and Storm both came out of the shadows. "It's just us."

"Sorry, it just seems like everyone's out to hunt mutants," Iceman explained.

"Get use to it," Mystique spoke up as she, Wanda, Toad, and Lance all came out of the shadows.

"Mystique," Summers growled. "We want answers."

"When I'm ready," Mystique yelled back. "Look, I wanted you all to know I had nothing to do with Magneto's plan to expose our little secret to the world. "It's a new world out there and we are going to need new leadership. If nothing else, this public reaction proves Xavier was wrong. Humans and Mutants cannot live in peace."

"Sure if we keep blasting them and dragging giant robots to the surface," Ricky grinned and she scowled at him.

"I thought the robot belonged to the humans," Toad question. Ricky slapped himself in the head still grinning.

"Your right, my mistake the humans did build a anti mutant sentinel of some sort."

"Why are you here Mystique," Jean yelled ignoring Vibrant's conversation. "What do want from us?"

"I want the same thing you want," Mystique explained. "The military has taken a member of my team. The problem is I don't know where to start looking."

"Maybe I do," a familiar voice spoke up. Vibrant's eyes shot ope as he turned to see the eye patch guy he met in the hospital after dealing with Hydra.

"Man, is their anyone who didn't know about this secret meeting," Kurt groaned.

"Who are you," Mystique yelled. What do you want?"

"Nick Fury," he explained. "Agent of SHIELD. I've tracking you for hours."

"Shield, that place some of the Dashing Rogues use to work for," Vibrant remembered as some of the Brotherhood and X-Men looked at him confused. He remembered Aaron and the Russian girl. He remembered Aaron was slaughtered by X-23 for trying to kill him, while Glen another Dashing Rogue member was taken down by Dragon with ease."

"Right, you met our former tech adviser Agent Aaron Banks. What got him?"

"Hydra," Vibrant lied to keep Fury from realizing X-23 knew how to kill. Fury didn't seem to buy that, but was interrupted from further questioning.

"I strongly suggest you forget where you found us," Mistique growled as she snapped her finger and the Brotherhood Mutants on her side moved towards Fury.

Fury then snapped his finger and guys with guns came around every corner pointing at each of the mutants. He snapped his finger again and the guns lowered. "That's just to prove a point," Fury explained. "If I wanted to capture you, you'd be captured."

"What do you want of us," Storm asked.

"To give you this." He handed a device to Storm. "It contains schematics and maps of the military base they are holding your friends."

"And just why are you being so helpful," Mystique asked with her arms crossed.

"Lets just say I've got my reasons," the agent grinned. "I can't get involved officially, but I can at least point you in the right direction. Good luck." The agents walked away from the meeting place and Fury glared at Ricky once more who smirked back at him.

"They are gone," Lance spoke up. "Think we can trust them?"

"He could of captured us then in there," Vibrant explained. "At least most of us anyway. Kitty, Kurt, and Jean could escape by risking the rest of us getting shot down in the process." Kurt shuttered at the thought and Vibrant looked down. _"I need to work on my straight forward attitude. Maybe I should try smaller doses."_

"Alright then," Storm began. "Looks like we are back in business. We'll split up into teams, Scott you and Jean.."

"I'll take that and I'll decide how we handle this," Mystique interrupted as she grabbed the device from Storm.

"What gives you the right," storm yelled as lightning began to flash.

"I told you before to back off," Mystique yelled.

"Storm no," Jean tried to cut in. "Remember the professor."

"Wise council," Mystique admitted as Storm lowered her arms.

"Ok, our first priority is Magneto," Mystique explained. "We need to know if he really perished under that sentinel robot. Knowing Magneto, I highly doubt it. Toad, I want you to go to New York and find out what you can."

"I'm going to," Wanda explained.

"Oh I knew it," Toad grinned. "You can't stay away, it's my cologne isn't it."

"Insect."

"Fine you'll both go," Mystique decided. "The rest of us will use Fury's plans for a rescue operation."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Area 51, the base where top secret strange activity is kept from the eyes of the public. The mutants are kept there because no one knows if they are human or aliens. "Captain wants to see you," a soldier spoke up to a man watching security cameras.

"Now what did I do," the man wondered as he got up. "Take over for me."

The soldier turned into Mystique as she sat in the chair watching through the security cameras. "Alright sensors are off, move now." Vibrant, Jean, Shadowcat, and Iceman moved through the gate while Scott, Kurt, and Avlanche teleported in.

"Smoother then my last highly secured facility break in," Vibrant grinned. He now wore a wooden smiling mask over his face he made at look out point and a black hoodie he stole from some guy.

"What happened then," Kurt asked.

"Gambit."

"Exploding card guy? That's nuts."

"Stay focused," Mystique yelled through their communication devices. The group charged in through the military base. Iceman was with Kitty, both meant to take down the alarms while the rest of the group went to go find the other mutants. Vibrant sensed soldiers moving around the corner and easilly moved and in took them down hand to hand using his vibrating hands to pack a bigger punch.

"Don't be so rough Vibrant," Cyclops grunted. Ricky just smiled back at him as they ran forward. The alarm set of not too much later.

"So mutch for the stealth portion of our plan," Kurt spoke up.

"Come on," Scott yelled. The group ran into Mystique as they headed towards what Vibrant believed to be their mutant friends. No surprises when you can feel the area around you, but Ricky kept his sensing abilities low so he doesn't fall into a seizures.

"Hold them off," Mistique yelled as she and Kurt ran in one dirrection while the others were left behind.

 _"Wait, only her and Kurt?"_ Vibrant remembered Toad telling him one time Kurt was her son, so of course the X-Men aside from him would be disposable, yet she left Avalanche with them even though her only mission was to rescue her own team member. Could it be one of the other captured mutants hold relations with her? Vibrant moved his hand on instinct as more millitary showed up and held them in stasis.

"Don't do that," Avalanche yelled as Ricky felt his hand vibrate as he placed it in his pocket.

"My bad," Vibrant grinned through his mask and Lance just shook his head cause he knew Ricky was grinning despite him wearing a mask.

"Hey man, the mask is pretty cool, but I think everyone knows what you look like."

"It's not to disguise my face," Vibrant admitted as he threw a fireball causing the soldiers to scatter. "I've been upset too many times. I forgot how to smile through everyday even though bad stuff happens. Humans will hunt us now, more than ever. That's why I'm wearing a mask, not to hide my face, but to hide any scowl that might form across it."

The Mutants all met up with each other as Mystique tried to make her way to a closing door, but the base began sealing itself. Wolverine ran by as he tried to cut his way through a door with no luck.

"There is no way out of here," Vibrant grunted.

"Guys look," Iceman yelled as he pointed to a shaft. Iceman climbed up first as others began to follow. Vibrant made it out right after Scott, but he closed the hatch over Mystique.

"Let me out," Mystique yelled.

"Not until you tell us where the professor is. Vibrant tuned out the rest of their conversation as he felt his bod shake and he fell to his knees. That's what he gets for using too many of his powers, but as he looked up Mystique was locked inside a military base and the X-Men may never find their Professor.


	30. Chapter 30 Juggernaut

**Neb: Professor Xavier still gone, mutants are hunted, and Mistique trapped in a millitary base. Vibrant and the X-Men are in hiding as humans turn on eachother across the world expecting a mutant threat to break out. I do not own X-Men evolution.  
**

The X-Men and Vibrant stayed inside a cave out of sight. One much bigger than the one he and X-23 stayed in when they hid from Hydra. "Spyke is trying to get his little TV working," Jean explained to Scott.

"Does it matter," Vibrant mumbled under his breath.

"Same thing is on every channel," Scott pointed out. "Us."

"Maybe they are showing the hearings. I wanna see how Storm and Beast are doing. If they are able to-"

"I'll tell you how they're doing," Scott growled. "Terrible, I mean whose going to listen to them anyways. Everyone has already made up their minds about us."

"He's right," Vibrant chuckled. He was busy refining his wooden mask, making it look better and making it a better fit. "I feared the day all the humans learn about us, because most of the ones I've met always turn on us."

"Will you two stop already," Jean yelled at them. "We all expected this reaction, and your sulking isn't helping."

"Jean, I'm sorry," Scott spoke up. "We should be looking for the professor instead of out hiding. Why isn't he making contact using his telepathy?"

"Wherever Mystique hid him," Jean began. "I'm sure he's alright."

"Thanks Jean, I don't know how I'd get through this without you."

 _"Did I just become invisible,"_ Vibrant thought as the two love birds starred into each other's eyes. Luckily Kurt appeared between them breaking their eye contact, because Vibrant felt like throwing up seeing his two former mortal enemies smile at each other like that.

"How's the reception from here," Kurt yelled.

"Pretty bad," Vibrant grinned. "Your timing was perfect though." Scott glared angrily at Vibrant who just shrugged and grinned. Nightcrawler teleported again and wound up hanging upside down hanging from a stalagmite.

"Stay right there, that's as good as it's going to get," Spyke informed. "Hey everyone the hearings are on." Vibrant and the other X Men gathered around the small screen.

"Oh man, I'm trapped here," Nightcrawler complained.

"I'll take care of it," Kitty grinned as she grabbed the device. "Bobby." Iceman froze here and then she slipped out with her powers."

"I heard you can phase through things too," Spyke mentioned to Vibrant.

"Kind of, I control the particles in my body to move through things. I can do that with other people and objects, but it takes a lot out of me."

Everyone shoved into each other as they tried to see the small screen.

"Do you mind," Vibrant growled as Kitty phased through both him and Kurt.

"Your invading my personal space," Nighcrawler yelled. She smiled at the both of them and Vibrant just sighed.

"Backup, I got it covered," Iceman explained as he created a wall of Ice in front of the screen showing a bigger view of the picture.

"How did you get it that perfect," Vibrant gawked.

"Refraction, duh," Jean explained.

"Shut up," Vibrant grunted in response to her. Storm's voice could be heard as she explained her case to the humans.

 _"We mutants have lived among you for years. Why do you persecute us now? We are peaceful."_

 _"Peaceful, or just biding your time." A man skimmed through a folder of photos taken of the mansion. "From what we've seen from the Xavier institute you've been preparing for war." The man held up a picture of a metal room full of highly advanced technology._

"Oh man," Scott mumbled. "Not good."

"Why do you guys need all those defenses," Vibrant asked as he face palmed.

"That's the danger room, we use that for training," Iceman explained.

 _"The sentinel robot attacked us," Beast explained. "We had no choice but to defend ourselves."_

 _"How do we know you didn't build that robot yourselves?"_

 _"What," Storm responded in shock. "That's ridiculous!"_

 _"You built it, but couldn't control it, endangering innocent people's lives."_

The TV soon couldn't be heard as the sound of a motorcycle echoed through the cave. Wolverine fell through the Ice screen as Rogue pressed the breaks.

"I told you to hang on," she smiled.

"What happened," Jean asked.

"Millitary choppers," Logan answered.

"And it won't take long for them to find us," Rogue explained. Helicopters hovered outside the cave.

"Correction, didn't take them long," Vibrant chuckled as a fireball formed in his hand.

"Alright," Logan grinned. "We got a fight on our hands."

"No we don't," Scott responded.

"What," both Logan and Vibrant responded.

"Attention mutants, this will be your only warning. Surrender peacefully, or we will take action."

"You hear that," Logan growled. "They are getting ready to attack."

"They always do," Vibrant agreed.

"They don't know what they are getting into," Scott explained. "Iceman." Iceman created a wall of ice in front of the cave as missiles started firing."

"Listen kid," Wolverine tried to explain.

"No," Scott interrupted. "We're the X-Men Wolverine. We're not kids anymore, you trained us, and you know what, we're good." Missiles continued to fire.

"They won't see it that way, Summers," Vibrant yelled. What the hell is wrong with Cyclops, he's not understanding the us or them situation. He fired lasers at missiles blowing them away.

"We are very good," Scott continued.

"Let me get this straight," Wolverine continued to growl. "Your defying me."

"Anyone of us could smack down those choppers," Cyclops yelled back. "We're suppose to be heroes, not thugs."

"If they are after us, then they are the enemy," Wolverine yelled.

"No, but they think that we are," Scott yelled. "The last thing that we need to do right now is prove them right."

"What should we do," Vibrant yelled as he put his smiling mask on. "Run?"

"Yea," Scott decided. "If the Professor was here, that's what he'd have us do."

"You want to take charge, then your on your own," Wolverine yelled. He headed to his motorcycle and drove off on it.

"Wait," Vibrant shouted. "I don't wanna.. fine, we'll go with Summer's plan." Vibrant sighed after that.

"Your on our team now Ricky," Scott smiled.

"Like it or not," Rogue added in.

"Fine, whatever. Just go ahead and lead the charge Summers." The group charged out towards the Helicopters. The helicopters went down in a matter of minutes as the X-men used non lethal attacks to shut down their systems and land the crafts against the pilots' liking. They escaped on the X-Chopper with no casualties. Vibrant didn't like Summers, but he had to hand some respect to him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The X Chopper had it's own television device that the X-Men watched as they kept in the air. "It's Juggernaut, he's loose," Jean yelled as the politician in the conference room used a big hulking armored up jock as his excuse for why mutants are evil. Juggernaut seemed to be climbing a dam connected to a nearby city.

"And without the professor," Kitty gasped.

"Their is no way to stop him," Kurt responded.

"It seems that the military has run up against a mutant even they can't handle," a reporter stated. The Juggernaut wrecked military helicopters like they were nothing and made a crack in the dam while doing it.

"So are we getting involved or not," Jean asked.

"It would be the sentinel disaster all over again," Scott grumbled. "Somehow they'll blame us."

"Oh now you say that," Vibrant sighed.

"Scott," Jean reasoned. "What would the professor have us do?" That seemed to do the trick, as Cyclops turned the helicopter in the direction of the mutant menace.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurt teleported a few Military soldiers out of their helicopters, as they fell from the sky, do to Juggernaut throwing one of the choppers at the next.

"Mutant kids now," Juggernaut laughed. "To bad you don't have papa to help you this time."

"Yea," Scott replied before they all charged at him. He tried swinging punches at Nightcrawler who just kept teleporting away. Ricky provided range support as he threw fireballs at the mutant. Jean lifted him in the air with her telepathy and Scott blasted him back with his laser vision. Iceman then created a slide for the monster man to skid across right before Juggernaut caught himself and charged again.

"Where are you," he yelled as he lost visual of his enemy. Spyke fired some spikes at him causing him to get angry and jump at Spyke. He wound up slamming into a part of the dam that exploded causing him to fall back and slide until Kitty phased him into the stone.

"Jean, Vibrant," Scott yelled. "On it," they both yelled as Vibrant began shifting the particles of the water and Jean started lifting the water in the air. They both pushed the water back into the dam and Iceman froze the crack afterwards. Kurt was removing the mutant's helmet while they tried to fix the dam, but Juggernaut grabbed him and threw him at Jean causing them both to fall back. He then freed himself and then jumped in front of Vibrant, Rogue, Iceman, and Spyke.

"What are you trying to do," he asked angrily. "Embarrass me to death." Vibrant tried using stasis on him witch immediately didn't work as Vibrant fell to his knees and Spyke grabbed him and rolled the both of them away before they almost got squashed by the super mutant.

"What the heck," Vibrant grunted. "I can't stop him?"

"Come on, give me your best shot!"

"You know," Scott responded. "That's just what I had in mind." Cyclops fired a beam knocking the mutant's helmet off and causing him to fall back. He continued to fire beams ineffectively at the man.

"You think that fancy visor can stop me? Nothing can stop me! I'm raw power!"

"Yea, you want it raw tough guy? Then take it raw!" Scott took off his visor and released all of his power at Juggernaut." Scott fell back as the mutant continued to step forward through the gigantic beams firing from Cyclops eyes. The mutant grabbed Scott by the face making him stop firing his energy beam. After that the X-Men charged once more as Spyke, Vibrant, and Iceman fired fireballs, Icicles, and spikes at him. The mutant just smacked them away and grinned as he lifted his fist to punch their leader while he was down.

"You can't stop the unstoppable!"

"Parties over," Rogue yelled as she grabbed his face, "And lights out." She began absorbing his power as Kurt brought Cyclops to safety. Vibrant tried to stand back up after being smacked hard by this monster, but couldn't find the strength. Juggernaut fell to the ground as Rogue rolled off of him and then he stood back up again growling. Rogue picked him up after he charged and then threw him off the dam as Iceman froze him.

The Military choppers hovered over the water searching for the mutant.

"They can't find him," Jean grunted.

"Should we go hunt him down," Kurt asked.

"No, my guess, he's long gone," Scott reasoned. "We're done here." Rogue collapsed after that and Scott caught her. "Hey, are you OK?"

"Yea, I got a big piece of his mind and... and I know where the professor is."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The X-Men found their Professor in the prison area where he kept his brother. "Professor," Jean yelled. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he'll be fine," a guard explained. "We had no idea?"

"Just get him out of there," Scott ordered.

"I don't understand how anyone could get Juggernaut out, let alone get Professor Xavier in?"

"That's Mystique," Rogue interjected.

"We've learned never to underestimate her," Jean explained. Wolverine walked in, not in his usual orange suit, but one that looked more like what the students wore with his patterns on it.

"Good job," Wolverine complimented Scott. Scott went to help up Xavier.

"Easy Professor, everything is going to be OK." The mutant grunted as he came too.

After that, the President of the United States addressed all humans and mutants as fellow Americans. The X-Men were pardoned for their crimes against the military. The former shield agent who built a giant sentinel robot was caught and locked behind bars. The X-Men teachers and students all went back to the destroyed mansion where they rebuilt. Vibrant's sister didn't exactly welcome him with open arms. She told the Professor she would be staying with her parents for a while since they had been worrying. Despite all that has happened, Ricky could only smile. Simply because he believed this would be a new beginning for him, as he turns a leaf and joins the team he never thought he'd join. Vibrant is now an X-Man mutant.


	31. Chapter 31 Jean's Speech

**Neb: The Mutants secret revealed. The world now knows of people who don't need weapons to be a threat. How will the X-Men and Brotherhood survive this? I do not own X-Men Evolution.  
**

Things change, that has always been a known fact to Ricky White. After all he's had three families, two teams, and friends be enemies while enemies become friends. This change was different however, instead of smiling through it, he kept his head low. The students of Bayville High avoid him like the plague ever sense he wound up on the news near the Sentinel Robot. That probably won't bold well on Jeans speech to the board of education and the parents of these kids about why Mutants should be allowed to attend school. "Well this is life now," Vibrant muttered. He wondered if Jessica will ever come back to the institute after he made an idiot of himself. _"I can't think about that. I may be with the X-Men, but I am not letting another family manipulate me. It's best to call them friends or classmates. Same as the way I refered to the Brotherhood Mutants._ He turned his head to see Scott being thrown around by Duncan, Jean's idiot boyfriend. Perhaps the idiot was trying to get Scott to show his powers. That way Summers could be expelled from school. They even taken Scott's sunglasses keeping him from being able to see without blasting anyone. Ricky somehow managed to find his smile back and walked up towards the group with it. "Hello friends, are we playing nicely?"

"Stay out of this White, or I'm stomping you also," Duncan yelled. Scott managed to flip one of the football jocks into Duncan and trip the next one.

"Bring it on, I don't need powers to handle punks like you," Summers yelled at Duncan.

"You got it Scott," Kitty grinned as she and Rogue moved in to help him.

"Yea, dropping these losers might be worth getting expelled over," Rogue smiled.

"What do you say," Ricky grinned. "Four mutants vs three jocks."

"You guys wont last two days here," Duncan growled as he tossed the sunglasses to the ground and walked away. Rogue picked up the sunglasses and placed them back on Scott's face.

"Here you go," she smiled. "They are gone." She sounded very sympathetic and talked calmly compared to the other times Vibrant had heard from her. Then again, they weren't enemies anymore.

"Thanks," Scott responded before walking away.

"Hey what are your super powers," a guy chuckled as he approached Rogue. "Can you like, read my mind."

"Yea, like I could find it," Rogue insulted him before Kitty and she walked off. Ricky shrugged at the man and then walked off in a different direction.

What Ricky didn't expect to see was the Brotherhood Mutants, Toad, Avalanche, and Blob walking on campus.

"What are you guys doing here," Ricky smiled.

"Don't talk to us X-Loser," Avalanche growled.

"X-Loser? That term is coined by me and can only be used by me." Avalanche pushed past him and he grunted.

"What's his problem," he asked Toad.

"Kitty," Toad responded and Avalanche shot him a death stare.

"Woops."

"Oh," Vibrant grinned. "That makes sense. You know if you join us again she might like you again."

"I ain't joining the X-Men ever again," Lance yelled at him and he backed up.

"Cool it," Vibrant growled back at him. "The school still hasn't decided to welcome us back or not, but Jean has a speech tonight that should fix that."

"What do we care," Blob laughed.

"It matters ok," Vibrant grunted. "It will determine whether or not mutants should live in the light instead of the shadows. I suggest you guys get a few seats and watch." He turned around and headed away from his former teammates."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vibrant sat next to the Professor at Jeans speech later that night. The Brotherhood mutants did ignore him and it looked like the other X-Men hadn't arrived yet. "Where are they," Vibrant asked and the Professor put his finger on his lips as Jean made it to the stage.

"Uh, good evening," Jean announced. "My name is Jean Grey. I suppose I can stand up here and recite the 5th and 14th amendments, or quote some passionate speeches from civil rights leaders, but to be honest. I don't want to. Since this is personal, lets keep this personal." Vibrant saw Night crawler sitting in against a wall by himself. He still hadn't decided to show his true form and Ricky didn't blame him. "Now most of you have children, and you love them for who they are not for what they can or can't do. There is a chance that one of them will have an advanced X-Gene, and as they grow older, they will be considered mutants. You will love them anyway, but people will hate them and people will want to hurt the." Ricky flashed back to when his first father pointed a shotgun at his face and then when his second father put a scar on it. He remembered his third father being pulled away in a police car for trying to use him for his power. Jean's speech was good, but did apply to every human. However, there will always be bad eggs in the group, stranger, child or parent. "You will hope for the day when your child will live in a safe world. Well that world must begin now. With you, by allowing mutants to attend public school. Thank you."

The speech concluded with an earthquake shaking the entire building. "Oh great, Avalanche," Kurt grunted. Ricky and him moved out of the building along with several screaming people as they tried to push past each other. Vibrant saw the Brotherhood mutants fighting the other X-Men. A car flung through the air almost hitting Principle Kelly causing him to panic.

"You see," the principle yelled. "Mutants are not only dangerous, but uncontrollable. This is what is in store for our school." He pointed at all the destruction caused from the fight.

"Look again," the Professor spoke up. "Despite the overwhelming urge to use their powers. My students are exhibiting signs of self control." Ricky joined the fight and jump kicked toad.

"No powers then," Vibrant grinned. "I can still beat you without them."

Toad grunted before jumping at Ricky as they both rolled on the ground wrestling each other. As Avalanche continued to break more things with his powers. Jean, Kitty, and Kurt used theirs to prevent people from getting hurt by flying cars. After Lance finally calmed down he saw the whole X-Men team with Summers, Jean, Ricky, Kurt, Rogue, and Spyke all together.

"Uh oh, let's get out of here," Lance spoke up as the three Brotherhood mutants ran off.

"Not quite the impression I was hoping to make," Jean pointed out.

"You did a good job none the less," Vibrant grinned. "Good job Grey." She smile at him and he smile back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the X-Men walked through the underground base with their heads hung low.

"Is there a funeral I missed," Wolverine spoke up as they walked passed him.

"You could say that, we dug our own graves last night," Scott grunted. He turned his head to Vibrant who just gave a small smile back at him and he shook his head.

Despite the X-Men deciding that humans don't want them. The board voted to let Mutants back into school. A victory had finally come there way, or has it. The students will still hate them, and the principle will still be against them. Life will still be hard, but it is up to the Mutants of today to help the mutants of tomorrow have a good life in this new world.


End file.
